For Ever
by BayouBelle13
Summary: At no consent of her own, Ever Rylie is forced to attend Spenser Academy. With so many unanswered questions and disturbing nightmares, she thinks this will be the worst experience of her life, until secrets, lies, and danger fill the halls...
1. Chapter 1: I Wanna

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters, only the OCs. I also don't own any familiar songs or song titles.**

* * *

**1: I Wanna**

The best feeling: Then sun warming my face, the wind viciously whipping my hair about me, the exhilarating feeling of the speed, and the knowledge that my competitors were eating my dust! This was me. Racing was me.

I flew around a tree on the dirt road we were racing on. I took a peek in my rearview mirror to see the guys I was racing against getting smaller by the second. I chuckled to myself. Showing guys up was SO much fun!!!

My best friend in the passenger's seat, Kaia, gave me an 'okay-you've-had-your-fun-now-don't-be-stupid' look. I simply shrugged my shoulders and continued to press on the gas pedal.

At that moment, my cell phone began to blare _I Wanna _by The All American Rejects. I looked at the caller ID. Ozzy, my competitor.

I answered it, "Hey, you giving up already? Or are you still hungry for more of my dust?"

"Ha-ha very funny," came Ozzy's masculine voice from the other line. "I just thought I'd warn you that ya just passed a cop going about 98 miles per hour and I really don't think THEY'RE hungry for 'your dust'."

As if on cue, a red blinker flashed in my side mirror and a siren jumped to life behind me.

"Ugh!" Kaia and I both groaned. I could hear the smirk in Ozzy's chuckle and his twin, Mason, snickering in the background. I immediately slammed my phone shut with a huff.

"Ever, you gotta pull over," Kaia sighed, clearly defeated. "I mean, I'm a pretty smooth talker."

"No way!" the subject was out of the question! "I'm not taking that chance. If I come home with ANOTHER speeding ticket, my mom will MURDER me! Nuh-uh! We're losing these suckers ourselves!" I thought I made myself pretty final…

"You mean YOU'LL lose them YOURSELF! I'm out!" No! That's not what I wanted!

"No, Kaia, wait!" but I was too late, because in a flash of blue, she was gone.

Damn White lighters!

I let out a frustrated grunt as I watched the speedometer push one hundred. My phone went off again.

"WHAT OZZY?! I'm KIND OF in the middle of something!" I screamed into the phone.

"We know. We're behind you…" there was silence on the other line for a few moments. "Come on, Ever, don't be stupid!" Mason must have grabbed the phone to tell me this. Great! They were bailing out on me too!

"Look, I'm doing this on my own, WITHOUT MAGIC!" I yelled into the phone.

I heard them both grumble, "Fine, good luck." Ozzy hung up the phone and I saw a flash of blue from behind me. Wow, White lighters REALLY didn't have a backbone! Kaia and Mason were both White lighters. They could heal wounds, orb themselves and other items, and speak a MILLION different languages, much to the dismay of Ozzy and me. Ozzy was a Charmer. He could cast Spells.

The funniest thing is that Ozzy and Mason each were two different magical beings. Their mom was a White lighter and their dad was a Charmer. The genes were split between each twin I guess.

As for me, I'm a witch. My mom and I are the only witches in our coven, our "covenant of silence". Being the only witch who actually used her powers for fun was kind of cool. No one knew my secrets except for my mom. But it kind of sucked too because I didn't have anyone who was going through the same things as I was.

Some blue lights on the side of me caught my eye. It couldn't have been the police! There was no way they'd caught up to me already! I looked and saw that it was Kaia.

"Couldn't resist, could ya?!" I gloated as I turned my eyes back to the road.

"I didn't come back for the race, I came back to save your stupid ass!" and with that, we were gone.

I HATED to be orbed. It gave me such a useless, captive feeling. Wherever you were going, you were going, whether you wanted to or not. I mean, I could teleport myself!

But here we were, on the long, winding road leading to my house.

"KAIA!" I yelled.

"Bye!" she smirked just before she orbed away.

Ugh! She knew how important racing was to me! I don't like rules, but I do have one rule for myself. No magic while racing. Racing was the one thing in life that I was great at without magic, which was why my spoils were cars. Some girls like shoes, I like fast cars.

I smiled as I pulled up into the garage, right next to my Midnight Blue Solstice Pontiac and my "Bumblebee" Camaro. But my baby was what I was driving, my shiny, red Porsche.

I bought the cars with some money my dad left my mom and I before he died. He must have been like, some kind of rich tycoon because it was A LOT of money! Most of "my share" went towards college, but every Christmas, I get a princely sum and let's just say I've been saving for a LONG time!

I pulled my Porsche to a stop in the garage and cut the engine. An eerie silence surrounded me. I just sat there for a few minutes, waiting for someone to ruin it, but no one did. I took this time to think about absolutely nothing. I just sat there.

Then, I got out of the car.

* * *

**What's going to happen to Ever next?! Don't worry, the familiar Covenant characters are coming up soon. I have Chapter 2, but I'm waiting for a couple reviews so I know I'm not wasting my time so, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Not Sorry

**Okay, so I don't know if I'm lame for updating the next day but, oh well. I already had this typed and I'm not going to be able to type Chapter 3 because I'm going away this weekend! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2 while I try to get to work on Chapter 3! Thanks for all the support!****2: You're Not Sorry **

* * *

I jumped out of the car and walked towards the door. I was just about to turn the handle when the door flew open and something came barreling out on top of me.

I was greeted by a mop of curly brown hair and bright green eyes. My Charmer "Guardian", Jared.

He grabbed onto both of my arms and started pushing me back towards my car.

"Jared, JARED!" He finally stopped long enough to glance at me. "What's going on?" I continued.

I noticed something in his eyes. Something I hadn't seen in a while.

"Nothing," he choked out. That's when I knew something was up. Jared was EXTREMELY full of himself. He practiced his job with us so he'd be ready to "guard" his "kid". That's what he wanted to do, but, at eighteen, he wasn't old enough yet, so he watched over us and was like my big brother, my annoying, spell-casting, big brother. So, being the full-of-himself person he is, he always had something to say. He was never at a loss for words, he never stuttered, and he NEVER choked on his words!

"Jared, what's wrong?" I asked, genuinely worried. He may be aggravating sometimes, but I still loved him like a brother.

"Get in the car. I've packed some stuff for you." Sure, enough, at his command, two of my duffel bags came floating out the door and to my Porsche, a charm courtesy of himself. "Go to Spenser Academy," he continued, "You've been enrolled there. Don't stop for anyone or anything."

By this point, he was shoving me into the car. WAIT! He didn't mean the stuck-up prep school where all the rich kids went that MY school made fun of?!

"Whoa, whoa, Jared! I am NOT going to Spenser Academy," I spoke very slowly to make myself clear.

"HA! Oh yes you are!" Okay, now he was just scaring me.

"Oh no I'm not!" Then we launched into a full-blown scream-fest. As I was yelling, I started to actually listen to what he was yelling. And…I didn't understand a word of what he was saying.

Then, it hit me. How DARE he! He was casting a spell on me in Latin! Old magic is the worst kind of magic to have cast upon you. Since it's so old, there was nothing you could do to get rid of it once it was casted upon you.

I just got a look at my normal, misty grey eyes turn fiery red, a trait I'd inherited from my mom. When we were about to use magic, our eyes would turn the color of our most dominant emotion at the time like red for anger, yellow for happiness, blue for sadness, etc. However, while her eyes remained that color, even while using an INSANE amount of magic, mine morphed completely black. She hated this about me, but I don't really know why.

Just before my eyes morphed to the endless black state, I felt a suffocating feeling. Like my head was being pushed into a pillow and someone was holding it there. A force was pulling me towards the car, and the closer I got, the more I could breathe. The more I struggled, the harder it got.

Finally, it yanked into the car, and the engine roared to life.

"Damn you Jared!" I yelled at him just before the car sped away.

The last thing I heard him say was, "I'm sorry, Ever."

* * *

**So, kind of a short chapter, but, what is the secret that Jared is hiding from her? Is it nothing, or will it bring danger to our heroine?**


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect

**Here's Chapter 3! Thanks to all of the reviews and alerts you guys have given me! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Perfect **

The car sped down the road. There really wasn't much I could do except hold onto the steering wheel so fellow drivers wouldn't get freaked out by a car on magic autopilot.

I took in the scenery around me. Nothing really changed. The leaves still scattered vivid reds, vibrant oranges, and golden yellows across the dying grass. The soft autumn breeze brought the chill of an inevitable winter. The road still wound around massive oak trees and sleeping willows.

The sight would've been calming and beautiful…in any other situation. But I hated every leaf, tree, and blade of grass we passed because it meant I was getting farther and farther away my family, my friends, and answers to disturbing questions that rattled inside my head.

I tried making the situation a little more bearable by turning on the radio to my favorite channel, but for some odd reason, "Perfect" by Simple Plan came on. A little random…I immediately turned off the radio. I was familiar with the lyrics and frankly, I didn't need that right now.

I just listened to the silence of nature and the hum of the engine. That was my mistake.

The silence allowed me to let unwanted thoughts enter my head.

What happened? Why did I have to leave everything behind? Did I do something?

I started thinking back to things I may have done to deserve this. My vision began to blur at the edges with tears. There were so many things…

All of a sudden, my head felt like it was splitting in two. I let out a yelp of pain as I wiped away my tears. The car began to slow down. This was one of the effects of Old Charmer's Magic. When the magic began to wear off, the victim would get a piercing headache, sort of like a reminder to not do whatever they did wrong again. Only, I didn't know what I did wrong…

Damn, this headache killed! Thank the Lord Jared put the Charm on the car too because I had to cradle my throbbing head in both of my hands.

Finally, the car came to a stop and my headache ceased, though my head still felt sore from the pain.

When I could finally opened my eyes without seeing spots, I checked out my surroundings. The car was parked in front of an old brick building with a massive clock on top. I cautiously stepped out of the car and approached the tope of the stairs. It took me a little while to open the larger-than-life oak doors. The hall I entered was an eerie quiet.

Since I failed to see a sign as to where I was because of head-splitting, pain inducing, I'd-rather-have-nails-shoved-in-my-eyes headache (Thanks, Jared!), I didn't know where to go. I looked to either side of me and saw an arrow that read "Office" pointing down the hall. I followed the arrow and as I was passing doors, I saw chalkboards with never-ending problems and uniform clad kids all dozing off into a secret sleep. Okay, so I was at a school. Why would Jared have sent me to a school?

I continued to follow the "Office" arrows they brought me to a door labeled "Provost's Office". Hesitantly, I cracked the door open and creeped inside.

"May I help you?" I turned to the cheery voice. It was an old, cherry-topped lady. She looked to be about in her late 40s early 50s. Her rosy cheeks suggested that she'd be willing to help. But what did I need help with? I couldn't ask her why my Guardian casted a Charm on me and made my then magical car drive me here and I don't even know where here is?!

I guess I should establish the basis. "

"Hi, I'm Ever Rylie." Her tender brown eyes immediately darted to the book on her desk. She scanned through a bunch of scribbled notes and finally came up with, "Ah, yes! Ever Rylie, you've made it just in time!"

Great! What was I right in time for? I didn't have time to ask her because she began to usher me towards another door and shoved me in. She slammed the door behind me, but not without whispering a quick, "Good luck!"

Thanks! What the hell was she wishing me good luck for?! Man, the questions just keep piling up! I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hello, Ms. Rylie."

I cringed at the voice. Of COURSE someone would be in here! She wouldn't have just shoved me in a room for nothing! Unless she was some kind of psycho kidnapper that led kids into her trap with her sweet nature then just, I don't know, killed them…

I slowly turned to face whoever it was that I was supposed to meet with. Thankfully, I was met with gentle eyes and a warm smile. I guess whoever this guy was, was willing to forget my little charade.

"Please, take a seat," he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I sat.

"So, Ms. Rylie, tell me a bit about yourself."

Okay, WHAT?! What on earth would he need to know about me!

The question kind of caught me off guard, "Um, well, there's not much to tell…"

I didn't even know this guy! Why the heck did he ask me that question?!

"Well, your records are phenomenal!" he mused.

"Um, excuse me?" I was now, officially MAJORLY confused. Records?!

"Your records, they're FANTASTIC! Spenser Academy would be LUCKY to have a student like you!"

Whoa, whoa, WHAT?! Then, it all came rushing back to me. Everything I'd talked, more like screamed, about with Jared. That damn headache made me forget EVERYTHING!

"Oh, no, um, sir, I think you're making a mistake!" I vied for anything I could get.

"Now, don't be modest! I'm quite sure you've made it in. You'll have to catch up a bit, but according to these records, you shouldn't have too much trouble with that!"

Oh HELL no!

"In fact," he walked to the door and called out something to his assistant. All the while, my mouth just hung open. And three words kept going through my head. No freaking way.

"Well, everything is set! Mrs. Frances will show you to your room and give you a schedule with a note for you to give all of your teachers. Welcome to Spenser Academy, Ms. Rylie!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

HOLY SHIT! I COULDN'T BE ATTENDING SPENSER! MY SCHOOL MADE FUN OF THIS SCHOOL! THIS IS WHERE ALL OF THE STUCK-UP RICH KIDS WENT! I COULDN'T GO TO SCHOOL HERE!!!!!!!!

He began to usher me out the door, but before he pushed me out, he said, "By the way, I'm Provost Higgins. Please, let me know if you need anything!"

Perfect! Now I know who to thank when my life goes to hell!

"Come with me, dear! I'll show you to your dorm," Mrs. Frances smiled. DORM!

"No, no, no," was all I kept muttering to myself, all the way from getting all of my two bags, to entering my 'new room'.

As soon as she shut the door, I buried my face in the pillow lying on the bed and screamed, at the top of my lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**

* * *

So, how will Ever handle Spenser Academy? Will it be as miserable as she percieves, or will could it possibly be a...good...experience? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: On My Own

**Okay, Chapter 4! Thanks so much for all of the reviews and support! Sometimes I'm not sure if my stories are worth reading but you guys have given me so much support!**

**Chapter 4: On My Own**

After I was done screaming my head off, I decided to unpack. I mean, if Jared wanted me here, fine! If my mom didn't want me, fine! If they wanted to make my life a living hell, FINE! I REALLY DON'T CARE!

I allowed my eyes to morph to their inky black state so that my stuff would put away themselves, because guess what, I didn't care if someone caught me using magic either!

When I was finished, (which wasn't long after I started), I had the rest of the day to do whatever I wanted. But, honestly, I didn't feel like doing anything. I just sat on the rock hard bed and thought.

What was going on? Why did I have to come here? And above all, what did I EVER do to deserve this?!?

I found myself laying down and staring aimlessly up at the bleak ceiling, wondering where I went wrong.

Minutes turned into hours. Shadows appeared on the ceiling as the sun slowly sank into the western sky.

All of my thinking soon caught up with me and I was instantly tired. Exhaustion engulfed me. So, I rolled over, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is a VERY short filler chapter, but I have Chapter 5 written down, I just have to type it and its pretty long! I want to start working on something that's been rattling around in my head for a while on fictionpress so be sure to check me out there! R&R!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Those Nights

**Okay so, here's Chapter 5! Thanks to all of the reviews that everyone has submitted! It means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Those Nights**

_Darkness surrounded me. _

"_Ever," I heard a faint whisper behind me. I turned slowly and gasped. I was my mom. She was laying on the ground, so pale, her eyes, a deep, sad blue. _

"_Mom!" I started to run towards her, but I wasn't going anywhere. It felt like the more I struggled, the farther away I got from her. I stopped._

_Suddenly, a guy appeared out of the darkness in front of her. Now, the only part of my mom I could see was her face. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his face. He looked to be about three or so inches taller than my 5'5 height and was pretty muscular. Not over-the-top body builder, but he'd be a challenge for me to beat on my feistiest days. _

_I could see him fidgeting, trying to get something out of his pocket. I opened my mouth to yell, "Help her!!" but at that moment, my mom decided to scream over me._

"_Don't!" she screamed, right before he drove a knife into her heart. _

"MOM!" I shot up, screaming. I looked around the unfamiliar room I was in, trying to make sense of where I was. The sun was just started to peek over the horizon.

Then, I remembered. In my groggy state, I'd forgotten about the race, Jared, and…Spenser Academy. Great! I could've dealt with a memory lapse right then!

This…is going to be fun.

Not that I was actually planning to GO to class! As soon as that thought crossed my mind, a piercing pain shot through my head. Not this again! Jared must've known what I was thinking. As I sat there, the heading kept getting increasingly worse until I finally gave in and jumped up from my bed. The headache instantly vanished, but one thought wavered for a little longer. _Don't get any ideas… _And it was gone. Thanks, Jared! Like I was going to let HIM control me.

Anyway, I got up and walked over to the closet it. I opened it and out came uniforms. UNIFORMS! Were these people INSANE! At my old school, we could wear whatever we wanted! They didn't care!

I pulled one of those dreadful things out of the closet and got a better look at it. Well…maybe I could make this work. It gave off kind of a punk-rockish vibe what with the high socks, plaid skirt, and maroon vest. I looked in my closet again and pulled out a long sleeved white shirt that buttoned up and had cuffs. I put it on and rolled the sleeves up to about my elbow. Then, I shimmied on the skirt and pinned it so it would look more like a mini skirt, but not short enough so I'd look like a slut. Finally, I pulled on my long socks and vest and slipped into the dirty brown loafers. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself. Not bad! I bobby-pinned my thick and curly dirty-blond hair on one side to keep it out of my face. I applied some shiny pink lip gloss and a touch of eye make-up to bring out my misty gray eyes, grabbed the backpack Jared so graciously packed for me, and walked out the door.

I looked down at the schedule they'd given me yesterday. **8:00-9:15 AP English: Room 115**

I checked my watch, 7:45. Okay, I should have just enough time to get a little lost and hopefully find the right class in fifteen minutes!

I started my journey by simply letting the flow of the students take me. Finally, I found room 115. I didn't even get lost!

I filed in with the rest of the kids just as the bell rang. I looked around the classroom. It resembled a miniature auditorium with the stairs to the letting off at different desks.

I spotted a desk off to the right on the second row from the top. I scurried up and sat. I began to unpack the things I'd need for class, notebook, pen, etc., until a shadow fell over me. I was greeted by a girl with frizzy red hair and blue eyes.

"That's my seat…"

Oh! I already didn't like her! Her snobbish attitude made me want to slap her! Normally, I would've returned with something like, "Well, I don't see your name on it," or something of the sort, but since I was new, I just shut my mouth.

I was just about to start gathering my things to move to a desk I'd just spotted a little closer to the bottom when a muscular guy with long brown hair appeared behind her.

"Now, Kira, I think we can let her stay today," he smirked as he pushed past her. "Abbot, Aaron Abbot." He stretched his hand out to me. I wouldn't have taken it to begin with, but I DEFINITELY wasn't going to shake his hand now, considering he was having this conversation with my boobs.

I stared down at his hand and then back up at him, giving my best "you're-crazy-if-you-think-I'm-gonna-shake-you're-hand-pervert!" face.

He just shrugged it off and pulled out the chair…right…next…to…me…and sat. GREAT! New snobbish and perverted friends! This MAY not be as bad as I thought! Yeah, right!

Kira, I guess, stood behind him and whined, "But Aaronnnnnnnn!"

"Ahem, Miss Snider," the teacher, I presumed, addressed her, "Please take a seat."

Kira reluctantly left, but not without sending me a look of daggers.

The teacher had short reddish-blond hair and was probably about 40 or so.

A few minutes after launching into his lecture about Stephen King and The Shining which, thankfully, I'd already been required to read, I felt Aaron put his arm around me.

"Don't worry about her!" he whispered, gesturing to Kira, who was STILL sending me her 'eye daggers'.

"I don't intend to," I assured him while trying to take notes AND get as far away from him as possible! The ULTIMATE multitask! Unfortunately for me, he only situated himself closer.

"Now, why haven't I seen your pretty face before?"

He really made me want to throw-up! Who the hell did he think he was?! First off, I don't know whose eyes he was using, but I'm not the prettiest girl in the world. I mean between my thick dirty-blond hair, gray eyes, 5'5 toned figure, and pale skin, I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl. I was far from ugly, but there were always better girls. KIRA probably could've beaten me out!

Second, UGH! GROSS! He inched closer to me to whisper something else in my ear; it took everything I had to not punch the crap out of him!

He whispered, "Hey baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together!"

Wow! Now it took everything I had not to laugh in his face! Now, courtesy of Ozzy, I've heard many lame pick up lines in my day, ("Hey baby, do you take karate, 'cause your body's kicking!", "Pardon me miss, I seem to have lost my phone number, could I borrow yours?" and even, "So you're a girl, huh?" which actually worked!), but topped them all. Wait until I called Ozzy to tell him this one!

I took a deep, calming breath.

Then, I smirked, "Is that supposed to turn me on?"

He just lifted his eyebrows at me.

A smile spread across my face as I leaned closer to him and whispered, "Well, if **I**, could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together!" Then, I went back to taking my notes. A few seconds later, the teacher called on someone.

"Yes, Miss Snider?"

"Mr. Waugh, I think you failed to introduce a new student!" She looked up at me. I looked around the room, trying to blend with the other kids looking for the new kid, but, in the end, all eyes landed on me.

"Oh, yes! The Provost sent me the memo. Ever Rylie I believe, is it?"

I took a deep breath and slapped on a bitter-sweet smile. "Um, yes."

"Well, welcome, Ever!" he greeted before going back to his lecture.

My first class and I was already making enemies! I was going to KILL Kira!

* * *

**So, maybe the pick-up lines were a little lame but, that's how I sort of imagine Aaron to be when he meets a new girl, you know, he's trying to be slick and all. Anyway, will Ever make it through her time at Spenser? Can she shake Aaron? WILL she kill Kira?!?**


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Care

**Chapter 6! Thanks again for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites and stuff!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Don't Care**

The rest of the day went by, just the same. Aaron continued to shamelessly flirt with me, I continued to shoot him down (not literally, unfortunately), and Kira made DARN sure EVERY teacher knew who I was. It was so bad, that I was actually RELIEVED to be back in my dorm!

As soon as I opened the door, I dropped my stuff and flopped onto the sorry excuse for a bed that just seem to take up space. I gazed up at the ceiling, hoping it would give some answers. I had no such luck, so, with nothing to do and no 'new friends' to call, unless I decided to go through with delivering the death threat that I'd been working on since English for Kira, I took out my English notebook. The only thing I had to do was write an essay on the "Genre of Suspense and Horror that has been perfected by the legendary works of Stephen King."

So, without further a due, I pulled out my pen and paper and…let my eyes morph. If Jared honestly thought **I **was going to do any work, he had another think coming!

Thank God, my head didn't start to hurt, but I did manage to hear grumble in the back of my mind that made me IMMENSELY satisfied! Don't ask me how Jared knows how to get into my head, I think it's a Charmer thing because Ozzy could do it too and it drove me INSANE because I, unfortunately, was still trying to perfect the art of getting into people's heads without, you know, looking pretty or getting into trouble.

As my pen flew across the paper, I decided to crank up the tunes on my orange iPod Nano. I may be pissed off at Jared, but I sure am glad he knows how to pack! "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy was the first thing that came through. Usually, I skip right over this song, but today I decided to listen.

I started chuckling when the lines, "_I don't care what you think 'cause as long as it's about me, the best of us can find happiness in misery!_" sang loud and true. At the moment, that was my life! I really DIDN'T care what anyone though! Then, the part about finding happiness in misery, well…maybe I could do that, too!

At that moment, my cell phone began to ring. _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you! _I quickly clicked the answer button.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TODAY?!?"

"KAIA! Wow, you don't know how good it feels to hear your voice!" I screamed into the phone. Finally, a familiar voice!

"Huh? Whatever, where are you, girl?! I'm heading over to your house right now. Are you sick or something?"

"Ugh, I wish! Jared got me transferred! I'm at Spenser Academy!" I finished with an acid tone.

"What…the…HELL! Why, in God's name, are you there?!"

"I don't know! He just put a charm on me and I was off!"

"No-way! Well, I'm going to your house. He'll probably be there so I'll—HOLY SHIT!" I heard her drop the phone and the car screech.

"Kaia? KAIA! What happened?!"

There was silence on the other end.

All of a sudden, "Damn, Mason, what the hell were you thinking?! I could've freaking killed you! No, you know what, I AM gonna kill you!"

I chuckled to myself.

Finally, she picked up the phone and I could hear clearly again.

"Sorry, Mason just orbed Ozzy and him in front of my car and scared the crap outta me!" she stressed every other word, I'm guessing to make sure Ozzy and Mason heard her.

I laughed.

"What?!" she cried. It was so funny to see her get all worked up because she'd start cursing non-stop!

Then, I heard Ozzy and Mason.

"Is that Ever?"

"Hey, Kaia, give the phone to Oz. I want try this new pick-up line I heard today out on him!" I smiled.

"Kaia, hang up the phone. We gotta talk," I heard Mason whisper.

Huh?

"Mase, what's going on?" I asked through the phone. Well, more like hysterically screeched but…

There was rustling on the other end and then, "Sorry, Ever," was the last thing I heard Mason say before he hung up on me.

I looked down at the screen for a while. Then, I hummed my phone across my, to the wall. It fell to the floor, in pieces. I would've been more worried, but I could fix it later.

Ugh! Why did people keep doing this to me?! That's the second time someone ahs told me sorry before leaving me…

**

* * *

**

**What is Ozzy and Mason trying to hide from Ever? Will our heroine ever figure out anything?! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Numb

**Sorry, this took longer than I thought. I've been busy, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Numb**

After listening to a bunch of screaming emo-rock songs, I finally decided it was time to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and…no shower. I looked around. Hmph, I must've missed that yesterday. I thought about it and…oh yeah! Dorm equals shared showers!

Um, no way!

My first step to finding happiness in misery: put a shower in my bathroom. I stood back, let my eyes shift to black, and, instantly, a stand-in shower appeared! I love magic! I smiled to myself as I stripped and stepped into the warm water.

When I was done washing away the filth I'd gathered today, literally and figuratively, I slipped into the purple tank top and too-long, soft blue and green striped pants that Jared packed for me and walked back into my room.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw a very old looking book sitting on my bed with an envelope taped to it. I looked around then cautiously made my way over to my bed, towards the mysterious book.

The envelope was addressed to me in a familiar handwriting. I immediately ripped it open. In my mother's beautiful handwriting, it read:

_Dear Ever,_

_I am so sorry that things have gotten this out of hand. I know you've always hated Spenser Academy, but you are here for a reason. Please don't give Jared too hard of a time, for this is all my doing._

_Do not be afraid, Ever. I know right now you have a lot of questions and a lot of things are happening very quickly, but I need you to stay strong, for me._

_Ever, I need you to be brave. Odds are, if you are reading this, my life on Earth has been finished. I give everything I have to you._

_Be brave, Ever, and know that I'll always be with you. I love you so much!_

_All my love,_

_Mom_

When I was done with the letter, I just sat there, gaping. No, that couldn't be right!

I kept reading the same thing over and over again—_If you are reading this, my life on Earth has been finished. _What the hell does that mean?! This HAD to be some kind of joke! I mean, this WAS NOT happening.

I read the letter again and again, trying to find something that would show that this wasn't my mom. But in the end, everything was there: the handwriting, the language…the motive. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. My head began to swim. I had to call someone. With a wave of my hand, I fixed my phone and immediately called Jared, voicemail, Kaia, voicemail, Ozzy, voicemail, Mason voicemail! UGH!

I had to get out of here. I threw the letter down and stomped out the door. I began to walk down the hall. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I'd never felt so alone.

"Hey, you okay?" I was so wrapped up in getting away from that letter, that I hadn't realized I'd had company.

I glanced up at the voice. Well, not exactly up, we were about the same height. My eyes met a girl with long, curly white-blond hair and bluish-grey eyes. She was cute and looked really sweet and innocent. Poor thing…

I gave her the best smile I could.

"Yeah!" I shrugged.

She gave me an incredulous look. Finally, I broke down. Everything that had happened in the past few days had finally caught up with me. I was bawling like a baby.

Bless her heart, she probably didn't know what to do with me! Here I was, the new girl that nobody knew, and I was pouring my eyes out in the middle of the hall, probably in the middle of the night!

She just began to usher me down the hall and asked me, "Do you want to come to my room?"

I nodded. I could really use some company since none of my other friends or guardian would pick up the phone! She pulled me into her room and sat me on her bed. She disappeared for a few minutes, only to reappear with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. She handed one to me and sat.

"Thanks," I sniffed, "so much."

"Hey, I know how it can be, girl! And this ALWAYS makes me feel better!" She gestured to her cup and took a sip. I did the same. The sugary sweetness spread through me and made me feel…well warmer.

"I'm Sarah, by the way. Sarah Wenham," she introduced herself after a few minutes of silence.

"Ever," was all I could reply back. Sobs still racked my body.

"Oh! Are you friends with Kira?" she, honestly, asked.

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh a little at that!

"Yeah, we're besties! No, she hates me 'cause Aaron likes me," I sniffled back.

Talking about other stuff, like Aaron Abbot believe it or not, made me feel better.

"Oh yeah! I know how that is!" she seemed to reminisce. We both shared a smile. Well, I tried to , I don't really know what she saw.

More silence.

"You wanna talk about it?" she offered. I knew this was coming.

I shook my head as more weeping came.

"Okay, sh…it's okay," she pulled me into a hug. I stayed there for a few minutes. I felt good to have a little support from SOMEONE.

Finally, I pulled away and asked, "Why are you doing this? You don't even know me!"

"Oh, but I do!" she giggled. I gave her a funny look. Well, as funny as a look could be when you just found out that your mom is dead.

"Kira introduced you in ever—single—CLASS!" she stressed the last three words, "You're Ever Rylie, new girl!"

Even in my saddened state, I couldn't help but start to laugh! She laughed with me. When are hysterics were eventually suppressed to light giggles, she concluded, "And I couldn't let 'new girl Ever Rylie' walk down the halls of Spenser, bawling her eyes out!"

I gave her a thankful smile.

"I guess I should be getting back to my room," I said as I got up.

"Okay," she waved.

"Hey," she called just before I shut the door to leave, "You wanna walk to class with us tomorrow? You'll LOVE my roommate, Kate, and we can help protect you from Aaron!"

I was baffled. She really wanted to help me?!

"Yeah! That'd be great!" I thanked.

Wow, I actually have a REAL friend at Spenser Academy! Maybe…I can at least accept the fact that I'm stuck here…

* * *

**So, has our heroine found her first friend? What will happen from here? R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Whispers in the Dark

**So here's Chapter 8! Thanks for all of the great reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Whispers in the Dark**

_Familiar darkness. It seemed to consume everything. Everything was empty. Everything was the same…except for the scene playing in the spotlight._

_It looked like the same guy who'd killed my mom. He was standing in the light, his back to me again. _

_I began to run towards him. That bastard killed my mom! He was gonna get what he deserved! But, I once again found myself in the same running situation as last time, running faster and faster, but only getting farther and farther away. I immediately stopped, and watched. _

_In my rage, I hadn't realized that he and another voice, coming from an unknown source in the darkness, were discussing something. I struggled to hear what they were whispering about._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THERE'S A GIRL'?! YOU TOLD ME WE COVERED EVERY SOURCE!" my mother's murderer's sudden outburst made me jump._

_"I didn't think she'd be of too much importance," the voice from the darkness explained. That voice was beginning to sound so much more familiar. Like a voice, from what seemed like a long time ago._

_"Anyone who might even SUSPECT what we've done is of importance? ANYONE I can kill for power is important!" Murderer sneered. Though the conversation was taking place right in front of me, I didn't really know what they were talking about, until…_

_"Bring him out!" Murderer ordered, shaking with fury. And out of the darkness, came stumbling out…_

_Jared. I gasped. He looked as bad as my mom had, if not worse! Our eyes met for a brief moment. Then, he diverted his attention to Murderer._

_"Hello, Jared," his voice was filled with bitter-sweet acid. "Now, I want you to tell me where the girl is."_

_Jared gave him the best 'really?-and-what-makes-you-think-I'm-going-to-do-what-you-say' look I've ever seen! I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing!_

_"Tell, me," Murderer tried again, "Or," he pulled out…a knife._

_I gasped._

_"This knife might just slip," he finished with swinging the knife up and down Jared abdomen. D_

_God bless Jared, because this didn't even faze him! He just looked over Murderer's shoulder, at me, and announced, "No."_

_That's when it truly hit me. The guy that killed my mom was looking to get rid of all the witnesses. The girl he was looking for, was me._

_I almost cried, because Jared was willing to sacrifice himself to keep the secret as to where I was safe! Whomever Jared was going to 'guard' over was going to be one safe kid! _

_At Jared's refusal, Murderer let out a frustrated cry, and held the knife over his head. Jared simply stared calmly at it. _

_Shit! It was happening again! I WASN'T going to let this happen again. Whatever these dreams…showed, was really happening in real life, and I wasn't about to lose someone else to this bastard. _

_Just as Murderer began to drive the knife downward, I yelled, "HEY!"_

_He whirled around to face me and I got my first look at my mother's murderer. And he was…cute! He had light brown hair and faded blue eyes. I could tell he had a six-pack the way his light blue t-shirt was fitted. He really was totally hot…_

_Which kind of made me sick to my stomach._

_"Well, well, what have we got here?" Murderer began to advance towards me, but my attention was focused on Jared. He was looking at me like I was the dumbest person on the face of the Earth. JEEZ, I WAS trying to save him! You just couldn't please anyone these days!_

_"So, what's your name?" Murderer toyed as he played with his knife. My mind went blank for a bit. I mean, I saw the guy coming towards me, but my mind had officially deserted me. _

_"WOULD YOU JUST WAKE UP ALREADY?!" Jared yelled. Murderer shot him a look, and I was gone._

* * *

**So, has Ever saved Jared? Will her mother's murderer come find her? Is Ever even going to survive at Spenser? R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secret

**So here's Chapter 9! Thanks so much to everyone who has given me support and awesome reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secret**

I woke with a start. I was back in my room, the sun was shining through the windows. It was a déjà-vu of yesterday. Only yesterday, as I remembered when I saw The Book on the floor, I had a living mother, or so I thought.

A tear slid down my cheek. I couldn't go to class. Not yet, at least. It was way too soon.

So, I let my eyes morph, and a replica of my walked through the door and to my first classes.

I sat on my bed, not really knowing what to do. I caught a glimpse in the window as my eyes turned a deep, sad blue and I levitated the older-than-Earth book over to me.

It landed on my lap in a puff of dust. Just as I was about to open it, I heard a knock at my window. I looked over and saw nothing, but got up to investigate anyway.

As I walked over, a shiny object caught my eye. I opened the window a crack to retrieve whatever it was. When I pulled my hand back in, I found a necklace, along with another note.

The front read _'Ever' _in a messy, illegible…familiar script. I tore it open and read the small scrap of paper inside.

_Ever, _

_I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I haven't done my job and now everyone is paying the price. The least I can do for you is give you this necklace for protection. It will make you invisible to any magical being as well as…other things. Read the book your mother…may she rest in peace…gave you. It will, hopefully, give you some answers. Be safe. Don't be stupid._

_-Jared_

I looked at the necklace. It was fairly simple, a gold chain with an open circle charm reading a language I, of course, wasn't familiar with. Probably Latin.

My eyes went from the note, to the necklace, and back to the note again. I shrugged my shoulders and put the necklace on.

Then, I remembered that one line on the note. _"your mother…may she rest in peace…" _I swallowed tears as my eyes shifted back to the book for a good five minutes. I touched the cover. As I brushed the dust off, I found myself tracing the outline of letters. After a few minutes of dusting and sneezing, the title came into view.

It read, "The Book of the Damned". Wow…nice title. I cautiously flipped open the cover to reveal an elegant script. Elegant script, that I happened to recognize, my mom's.

My curiosity overcame my sadness as I began to read.

_Dear Ever,_

_I never, ever wanted you to have to see this book, so the circumstances as to why it has come into your possession must not be good. As you've probably realized, I'm not a fan of the 'darker' side of you. It's your father's genes. Don't worry, I'm not about to preach my history to you, right now, your safety matters most. This book contains spells, magic, tools, and secrets. I've read it all and have put notes on each page to help you through it. If I am dead as you are reading this, do this as my death wish…READ THE WHOLE BOOK! It will help you __immensely __in you magic training. Good luck, Ever. I love you with all of my heart._

_-Mom_

What was up with all of these hidden notes?! And did she REALLY think I'D be patient enough to read this whole book? It was as thick as both of my fists and longer than my head! I took a peek at the first page and the words looked like they were meant to be in one of those slutty paperback novels!

_BRING! _The bell made me jump. I check my clock. Wow! Noon already? I guess time flies when magical letters keep showing up. I decided to throw on my uniform and attend my last two classes. My brain wasn't exactly ready to take on The Book of the Damned. 

I ordered my clone back. It disappeared as soon as it walked into my room, and I made my way to my last two classes.

* * *

**So, what's the secret behind The Book of the Damned? Will Ever finally get some answers to her many questions? R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fences

**Chapter 10! Thanks for all of the support! It is MUCH appreciated! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fences**

I took my time walking to my AP History class. I just took in the sights…and, honestly, they weren't that pretty. If it wasn't PDA, it was some dork attempting to have a PDA moment, or a jock ramming that dork into the wall or a locker.

It made me chuckle to myself, until I heard a sneer from behind me. I whirled around and was faced with, to my utter disgust, Aaron Abbot.

Great! Just who, I'm sorry, WHAT I wanted to see! Not! I gave Aaron a bitter smile. There were two other guys with him. One had blonde hair, the other dark brown. Both were muscular jocks, nearly replicas of Aaron himself.

"Hey, baby!" Aaron flirted as he approached me. I let out a disgusted grunt and turned to leave…Until I felt someone grab me my wrist and throw me against the wall.

All of a sudden, Aaron was all up in my face. I could feel power rush through me. My eyes were probably a fiery red because Aaron was seriously PISSING ME OFF! So I let loose all my power on him and…

Nothing. NOTHING HAPPENED! Okay, NOW I was scared! He wouldn't do anything in front of a crowd, would he? No one was stopping him…

I struggled to get free, but Aaron had both my hands against the wall. His buddies were laughing behind him. I was getting really dizzy. Just when I though I was gonna pass out, I heard,

"AARON ABBOT, YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!"

It was a familiar voice. Aaron was distracted by the speaker and as soon as he looked away, I felt someone pull me from his grip.

I, I mean, we didn't look back as my rescuers pulled me along. I didn't pick up my eyes until I had to look for a seat in History class.

"Thanks, Sarah," I whimpered.

"Come by our room today!" she insisted. I nodded and we parted ways to our separate seats as class began.

* * *

**What will happen with Ever and Sarah, as well as Kate? Will friendship blossom, or will things only get worse? R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Angels on the Moon

**Here's Chapter 8! Thanks to everyone who's reading and for the AWESOME reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Angels on the Moon**

Sarah and her friend grabbed me immediately after our last class. We flew past Aaron, ran up the stairs, and plowed into their room. I couldn't help but giggle. It was like a kidnapping. They laughed along with me, obviously thinking the same thing.

Eventually, our giggles faded. Then came the silence. Sarah's unfamiliar roommate was the one to break it.

"So, I guess you're Ever! Sarah told me about you! I'm Kate Tunney!" her bubbly voice and overzealous nature made me smile. I shook her hand.

"Hi! I'd introduce myself, but you seem to already know me so I won't waste my breath!" I greeted back. She smirked at that.

"So, Ever, I didn't really get to know you last night. Tell us a little about you!" Sarah invited as she gestured to her bed for me to sit.

I sat.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"ANYTHING!" Kate piped in, "Where did you go to school before Spenser?"

I hesitated for a moment. I thought it would be hard to talk about what my life used to be like…only three, four days ago. I was waiting for feelings of anger, hatred, sadness, or any combination of the three to wash over me, but the feelings never came. Maybe my heavy heart was starting to mend.

"I went to Salem High before I got transferred. Don't ask me why I was sent here because, frankly, I have NO idea!" I went on talking about Kaia, Ozzy, and Mason; my troubles with Aaron and Kira; and how confused I was with my current life. They were GREAT listeners. I felt like I could tell them anything.

All was quiet when my story was done.

"Wow," Sarah breathed, "No wonder you were crying when I found you!"

"Oh, actually I was crying because I'd just found out that my mom was murdered…" I felt my mouth drop at my own words. I couldn't believe I'd just confided that in them.

But what surprised me most was that the tears never came! Sure, there was a pang in my stomach knowing she was never coming back, and I was angry at the bastard that killed her, but I didn't cry.

I wasn't sure if I should be happy or not!

"I'm…so sorry!" Sarah whispered.

"Yeah, that really—sucks," Kate followed.

I had to laugh at that because, in the end, that's how it was. It sucked!

Then, I heard Kate gasp.

"Sarah, Caleb and Pogue are gonna be here any minute!" she exclaimed jumping up and running to her closet.

"Oh shoot!" Sarah got up, "Ever, do you want me to stay? Caleb won't mind!"

Aw! She was going to give up what I supposed was a date for me!

"God, no! Please don't trouble yourself with MY problems! Go have fun! I've got some, stuff, to do anyway." I insisted.

She looked unsure. I smiled encouragingly.

"Okay, but you're coming to Nicky's with us Friday night to meet the guys and have some fun!" she ordered while walking into her closet.

"Totally!" I heard Kate yell from somewhere deep inside her own closet.

I laughed as I walked out.

"Okay, bye guys!"

"Bye!" the both called back.

And as I walked into my room, I actually felt…excited!

* * *

**Has Ever finally found comfort at Spenser? What will happen at Nicky's? And what will she think of the infamous Sons of Ipswich? R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12: Damn Regret

****

So here's Chapter 12! I know it's short but, bear with me. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and support!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Damn Regret **

Then I was greeted with, The Book, The Damned Book.

I stared it down, hoping to make it burst into flames so I wouldn't have to read the thing, but, alas, nothing. I gave in and approached my bed where it was plopped.

I, unwillingly, sat, opened it, and began to read.

And…it wasn't as bad as I'd thought. Sure it was a lot, but when you're reading something you enjoy, you tend to find it easier to read. So, I read, and read, and read.

The first part was like an introduction. It described the origins of, as my mom liked to call it, my 'Darker Powers'. Apparently, I' descended from one of five families and that's how I have 'The Power'.

So, I guess I use 'The Power' when my eyes turn black, not when they change to another color like my mom's.

The introduction also mentioned something about a 'Covenant of Silence' that these five families created during the Salem Witch Hunts. Well, the four families, since one was killed off during The Hunts…which, kind of sucked.

The next chapter I read was about 'Using'. It talked a lot about how when guys 'Use", they age, but it didn't say anything about girls. So there was more than one of me! I had to rely on my mother's notes to guide me. She said that girls age differently than guys, so we don't age when we 'Use'.

Another portion described spells. I didn't really get to start that section because sleep overcame me and I saw on my clock that it was midnight.

I yawned, saved my place in The Book, and went to take MY OWN PERSONAL shower. I slipped into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I also took off my necklace, because I don't like things around my neck when I sleep. And after only a few seconds in bed, I fell asleep.

* * *

**So, what will happen to Ever in her sleep? Will the same spine-chilling dreams still continue to haunt her? R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13: Perfect World

**So, here's Chapter 13. I know it's a little fast but I have the next two chapters written and I want to get them up. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Perfect World**

_The same spotlight. Man, I was REALLY getting sick of this 'dreamworld' crap! _

_This time, someone was tied to a chair. I recognized the mousy brown hair as Jared's. Thank God, he was still alive!_

_I moved to approach him, when another person stepped from behind him. He positioned himself in front of Jared to obscure my view. It was the murderer guy._

"_Well, hello," he hissed, "So nice of you to join us, again, tonight!"_

_I glared at him._

"_You know, if this was up to me, I wouldn't be seeing your ugly face as much as I have been," I sniped back._

_He smirked at that. _

"_She's a fiery one," he commented to Jared, "Which reminds me…"_

_He clapped his hands and a man came forth from the darkness with a jug. I didn't get a good look at him because his long grey hair fell over his face._

_He uncapped the jug and poured it all over Jared, making him spit and cough._

_Murderer just kept smirking at me as the scene was going on. When the grey haired man was finished, he placed the newly emptied jug next to Murderer and stepped back into the darkness. Murderer turned the jug to me so that I could read what was printed on it. I gasped as he pulled out a lighter and I read the word _'Gas' _on the jug._

_He flicked the lighter open. _

"_No, wait!" I cried out. He smiled at that. I vied for anything that would give me more time._

"_What do you want from me?" I continued, "I mean, what have I ever done to you?"_

_He took a step towards me. _

"_You haven't done anything, but you've witnessed the murder of two people by me and I just can't let you live for that," he explained._

"_But I don't even know you!" I desperately responded._

"_True, but…let's put it this way, anything I can get, I want. So, just tell me where you are right now and we can sort things out."_

_I opened my mouth to tell him. At this point, I didn't care if he found me. I HOPE he'd find me so I could kick his ass! _

"_NO, Ever!" Jared called just as I was about to tell Murderer._

_He turned around to slap Jared but I quickly yelled, "WAIT! I'll tell you!"_

_He turned back to me and gave me an acid smile._

"_So glad you've decided to cooperate!"_

_I took a deep breath. This statement might very well be the death of me, but as long as Jared was okay…_

"_I'm in Ipswich at Spenser Academy."_

_His face was of total surprise, then anger, then…I couldn't really tell what he was thinking, but he seemed to take pleasure in whatever it was. When he spoke again, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard._

"_Thank you so very much for all your help. Now, you can witness your second murder," was all he said before he dropped the lighter setting Jared fire._

"_NO!" I cried, running towards him. Jared's screams were heart wrenching; I wanted to save him._

_My second murder, wait, HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THAT! He dropped the hint that Jared wouldn't survive before I even told him where I was! I could've saved Jared! DAMN IT!_

_I ran into the flames with Murderer laughing as I went. It burned, but…this was only a dream for me, right? _

_Jared looked at me one last time._

"_Be safe."_

_Then, I woke up, choking on smoke._

* * *

**So, what will happen to Ever? What has happened to Jared? Will the murderer come after Ever next? R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: Through the Fire and Flames

**Thanks so much to all of the reviews and support!**

* * *

**Chapter 14****: Through the Fire and Flames**

I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't. They automatically filled with tears as smoke and fire swirled around me. Wait, what the hell was going on? Jared was just set on fire in my dreams, but my dreams never did anything to me in reality, did they?

I didn't have very much time to think on that. I started coughing as I tried to remember what to do in a fire. My head was killing me! I didn't know how long this fire had been raging, but it had to have been long enough for me to inhale enough smoke to clog my thinking.

I cried out as the fire nipped at my arms. I groggily looked down to see fresh burns. Then, I heard someone scream for me.

"EVER!!!!"

The voice sounded so far away.

"Somebody help us! There's a girl in there!"

I managed to roll myself onto the floor and under the smoke, but I still felt the blaze of the fire.

I coughed and tried to call back.

"Sarah?" It came out as a strained whisper.

"OH MY GOD! EVER! HANG ON HONEY! WE'RE GETTING HELP!" I heard her call back.

Hang on…I didn't know how much longer I could do that for. Everything hurt with every move.

All of a sudden, I heard feet stomp in.

"Where is she?!" they called. I managed to stand up and then realized that wasn't the best idea. My head started to spin, but I locked in on one thing, my necklace. I grabbed it and spun around too fast. I would've fallen back to the ground, probably never to get up again if someone hadn't grabbed me.

"I got her!" the voice called. I leaned on my rescuer as my head started to spin again and black spots began appearing in my vision.

"Well, come on, then!" another voice called. I felt my rescuer pick me up, just as my blazing world went totally black.

* * *

**What will happen to Ever? Who are her rescuers? Did they get to her in time? R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15: All the Small Things

**So, here's Chapter 15! Sorry it took a little longer! I hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: All the Small Things**

_Beep…beep…beep…beep._

I woke to that strange rhythm. My vision was a bit blurry. When it finally came into focus, I took in my surroundings.

I was in an all white room. White walls, white door, white sheets. I looked towards the annoying beeping noise. Was that a…heart monitor?

I tried to sit up but winced and immediately fell back onto the pillow my head had been resting on. I glanced down at my arms and gasped. They were covered in burns.

I felt my eyes water.

Holy crap! How did this happen?!

The problem was, I knew why this happened. I told that bastard murderer where I was; he killed Jared, and somehow got the fire to start in my room in reality.

Jared was dead. There was no WAY he could've survived those flames, and it's all my fault. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

At that moment, I heard a faint knock at the door.

"Yes?" I choked out. The door slowly opened and a lady with dark hair and a cute smile appeared.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked. Her voice was soothing.

"Um, okay," I replied as best I could.

"Oh, you poor thing! I'll leave you by yourself to rest! Can I get you anything?"

"I'm okay, thank you!"

She smiled as she left.

I looked back up at the ceiling. What was happening? What did this guy want with me?!

I guess I'd find out soon enough seeing as he now knew where I was…

I let my head turn to the side as something caught my eye, my necklace! It had survived the fire with me!

I reached over to grab it and immediately pulled my arm back. I winced as the searing pain traveled the length of my arm. I looked back down at them. They weren't too bad. They'd hurt for a while, but I shouldn't need like, skin grafts or anything. I tried to reach over again after my arm cooled down but they still hurt.

Just as I was pulling back, there was another knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

The door burst open and in ran Kate.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED? HOW DID THE FIRE START? OH MY GOD LOOK AT YOUR ARMS!" she yelled a million miles a second.

"Kate, chill! You're gonna give the poor girl a heart attack!" Sarah fussed as she walked in. I smiled.

"Hey guys!" I was really SO happy to see them.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sarah asked.

I shrugged.

"Okay. My arms burn but I don't think it's anything too serious," I answered.

"What the hell even happened?! I mean you're dorm was the only one that caught the fire and it was like, REALLY sudden! Sarah was just coming back from taking a shower when she saw it!" Kate informed me.

What did happen? Well, I couldn't tell them what I'm pretty sure happened. They'd think I was going insane. So I just answered,

"I don't really know. One minute I was sleeping and the next I was choking on smoke."

"Well, we're just glad you're safe," Sarah soothed as she stroked my hair.

"Good thing Reid and Tyler are brave because I don't think the firefighters would've got her in time," Kate mentioned.

Wait, what?!

"Huh?" I asked them.

"Reid and Tyler, You were supposed to meet them tomorrow, but I don't think you'll be up for it," Sarah explained.

"Wait, you mean, STUDENTS saved me?" I couldn't believe it.

They both nodded.

"But, they could've been hurt!"

"Trust me," Sarah snorted, "Reid and Tyler have been through a WHOLE lot worse!"

"I'll try not to look too deeply into that," I replied as we started to giggle.

"So, when are you getting out?" Kate asked after our giggles ceased.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, if I can help it, I'll be out today!" I replied, and I WOULD be out today! I hated staying in one place for too long. I'm a troublemaker! I've got to get out and make shit happen!

Sarah and Kate spent the next hour going over what I'd missed, when I realized something.

"Hey, where am I gonna stay?"

They each looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, everywhere else is full. That was the last girl's dorm we had," Sarah explained. Great! I was going to end up living in a box at a rich prep school!

"So, we thought you could stay with us!" Kate finished. I gave them a funny look.

"Our room is pretty big! We could move stuff around to fit an extra cot or whatever!" Sarah continued.

I was silent.

"Is that…okay?" Sarah asked after a bit.

I looked at them both.

"HELL YES!" I cried. We started yelling and screaming like regular teenage girls until we heard someone clear their throat.

We quieted and Kate and Sarah turned to the door.

"Good evening ladies! I'm Dr. Murray and I'll be taking care of…" he looked down at his clipboard, "Miss Rylie."

I smiled as he approached me to check the monitors and stuff. He nodded and wrote some notes down on his clipboard. After a few minutes of poking and prodding at different machines, he turned to me.

"Well, Miss Rylie, I'd say you were very lucky! It doesn't look like we'll have to do any surgery and you should be able to leave in a few days!" he smiled.

A FEW DAYS?! No, I couldn't stay imprisoned in a hospital bed for a few days!

"Um, excuse me Doctor, but how many days EXACTLY?" I asked.

"Well, actually, it could be a few more hours or a few more days. It all depends on how fast you heal, but we'd at least like to keep you for the night," he replied before walking out.

Okay, I could handle the night, but I'd be out by tomorrow. After the Doctor left, Sarah and Kate bid me good-bye as well. They said they were going set things up for me when I got out.

Finally, I was left alone.

I smirked as I let my eyes morph black. I held in a small yelp of pain as I felt the burns and bruises begin to fade away. I left a few there, just so no one would think I was some kind of miracle child or something.

I was just about to close my eyes and drift off when I remembered my necklace. I looked over at the beside table, and it was still there. I reached over and grabbed it. It was the only thing I had left of Jared, and the only thing the fire had spared. I slipped it on, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**How long will Ever be in the hospital? Will Murderer actually come to Spenser to find her, now that he knows where she is? R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16: When I'm Gone

**Thanks for all of the reviews and support!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: When I'm Gone**

I heard people murmuring around me. I peeked open one eye to see what was going on. I saw two people standing in front of me, a man and a woman, both wearing white coats.

Right, I was still in the hospital. I turned my head to the window and saw that it was morning. I don't know what they gave me, but whatever it was, I felt refreshed and rejuvenated.

But something felt…off. Then, I realized something, this was the first night in about three days that I hadn't dreamed of a murder! No wonder I felt so…alive!

I sat up and the doctor and nurse immediately stopped talking to look at me?

"How are you feeling, dear?" It was the same nurse who had visited me yesterday.

"Great!" I replied.

The doctor nodded his head.

"Are you sure you're all right? No, intense pains in your arms or a foggy head?" the doctor asked.

"Nope!" I told him.

He shrugged his shoulders then turned to the nurse.

"Well, the burns are, somehow, nearly gone, she's not feeling any side affects, and everything checks out good. If she's ready to go, let her go."

And he walked out.

I could've exploded with joy! YES! I was getting out!

The nurse made me sign a few papers, papers my parents should've been signing, bid me farewell, and I was on my way!

I caught a cab to get back to the dorms. It was a short ride. Finally, I was walking back up the high steps to the ominous doors as I'd done only a few days before.

I saw that class had started, so I went to the Provost's Office to get a tardy slip.

He talked to me about my dorm arrangements and made sure I was well enough to get to class. I told him I felt fine and he let me go. I grabbed my junk out of my locker, and headed to class.

When I walked in, Sarah and Kate were all smiles. I handed my note to the teacher and Sarah gestured to the seat next to her.

Conveniently, I was plopped between her and Kate, and as soon as the teachers began the lecture, they bombarded me with questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"How did you get out so fast?!"

"Let me see your arms!"

I chuckled as I began writing my notes.

"I feel fine!" I whispered after a while.

"Fine enough to go to Nicky's?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Kate, the poor girl just got out of the hospital! I'm sure Nicky's isn't the first place she's going to want to go!" Sarah fussed.

"No, I'll go!" I replied, "But, I don't have anything to wear."

I saw Sarah and Kate smirk at each other, then, they went back to taking their notes. Now, it was my turn to be ignored.

As soon as the bell rang, my two new friends grabbed me and dragged me up to their dorm. Sarah covered my eyes and Kate opened the door. They ushered me inside and yelled, "Surprise!" when Sarah uncovered my eyes.

I felt my mouth drop open.

They had totally remodeled their room to fit one more bed, and on the bed, were a variety of clothes that ranged from t-shirt to dress.

I could've cried. They went shopping for me! I turned around and embraced them into a group hug. They giggled.

"Thank you SO much!" I cried.

"So, are you up for Nicky's?" Kate asked again.

I looked at the clothes on my bed and replied,

"Hell yes!"

* * *

**So, what will go down at Nicky's? R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17: Sittin' At a Bar

**So, here's chapter 17! I'm SO sorry it took so long, but it is an extra long chapter. I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy! **

**Author's Note: The girls' outfits for Nicky's are on my profile. Check it out!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Sittin' At a Bar**

Three classes later, Sarah, Kate, and I were back in OUR dorm getting ready for Nicky's. We each grabbed a towel and made our way to the dorm showers, my first time.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. We kept watch for each other as each person showered. It wasn't nearly as…revealing as I thought.

After we were done showering, we went back to our dorm, where the fun began. Kate cranked up the tunes on her iPod speakers as we began to get ready.

"I told the boys we'd meet them at Nicky's," Kate called from the bathroom.

"Kay!" Sarah answered as she entered her closet to find some clothes. I decided to do the same.

Somehow, they girls had found me a dresser to put all of my clothes in. I wandered over and began digging.

Eventually, I emerged with a green paisley printed halter top and washed jeans. I slipped them on as well as some brown sandals that were a little big, but would work for now.

I turned around just as Kate walked out of the bathroom with a purple ruffled halter top and black miniskirt on with black pumps.

"Wow, nicely done, Ever! But…I think it's missing something," she disappeared into her closet and Sarah reappeared out of hers with a black and red floral print tube dress and red flats.

"Oh, Sarah! I love it!" I cried. She beamed at me as she walked into the bathroom to fix her hair. I decided to do to same and swept my curly hair into a side ponytail.

"Here!"

I nearly jumped ten feet.

"God, Kate! Don't sneak up behind me like that!" I breathed as I turned to face her. She was holding a brown scarf. She wrapped it around my neck to wear the ends hung off my back.

"Perfect!" she smiled.

I turned to face the mirror and liked what I saw. I looked like a girl that was ready to party!

"We ready?" Sarah asked, her hair newly straightened.

"Yep!" Kate replied. She grabbed her purse and began to walk out with Sarah behind her. I grabbed my locket, but something didn't feel right. It felt like I was forgetting something…

Oh yeah! My cell phone!

"You ready, Ever?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, just…let me go spray some perfume on."

"'Kay, we'll be waiting downstairs," Kate informed as they shut the door.

I walked into the bathroom and waited until they left to let my eyes morph to black as my beloved cell phone materialized in my hand. I smiled to myself, sprayed on some perfume, and left.

We three girls piled into Kate's black Sudan that her dad let her borrow. About five minutes later, we pulled up into a parking lot in front of a small, old building that I assumed was Nicky's.

The three of us filed out and entered Nicky's, but not before Kate gave Sarah and me one more glance over and fixed things here and there. Finally, we strutted into Nicky's, and I instantly fell in love.

It was a bar. There were regular tables, pool tables, and foosball! And in the corner, there was a jukebox that was currently playing some old Elvis song. This place reminded me of the arcade Kaia, Ozzy, Mason, and I used to hang out at.

I hadn't realized that I had stopped in the doorway until Sarah walked over and began to drag me through the room. She finally stopped in front of a pool table. I was too busy looking around to realize that we'd stopped in front of an occupied table and I was kind of taken off-guard when I turned around to see Sarah playing tonsil hockey with another guy.

I quickly diverted my eyes. When Sarah eventually pulled away, she cleared her throat and introduced me.

"Guys, this is Ever!"

Two more guys had just joined us.

"Ever, this is Caleb," she pointed the tall, dark haired boy that she just had a make-out session with.

He shook my hand.

"Hey,"

"Hi," I replied to him.

"Tyler," the next guy she pointed to also had dark hair but his was really spiky. He was probably an inch or two taller than me. He wasn't quite hot, but he had that cute, innocent, boyish charm look.

"And Reid," the final guy she pointed to didn't match the others. He had blond hair and was about as tall as Caleb. He had a sparkle in his eyes that looked like…mischief.

"Hey," they each greeted, and I replied with a 'Hi,' back.

There was a little awkward silence before Sarah finally informed that she was going to get something to drink.

"Oh, I'll come with you," I said.

"No! You stay here! Come on, Caleb!" she dragged her boyfriend away and I was left with Reid and Tyler.

Then, there was another awkward silence. I noticed that they were each holding a pool stick.

"So, you guys any good?" I asked.

Tyler arched an eyebrow at me and Reid smirked.

"What, pool?" Tyler questioned.

"Yeah."

The two of them look at each other.

"Tyler, I think we need to show new girl over here what we can do!" Reid laughed. Tyler nodded and they both began to scan the bar.

And to my dismay, their eyes fell on none other than Aaron Abbot. I held in a groan as I followed them over to where Aaron and some of his buddies were playing pool.

"Well looky here," Aaron smirked as we approached, "You guys ready to lose tonight? Or does Caleb still keep the two of you on a short leash?"

I felt Reid tense up in front of me, but he remained silent.

"We're here to win, you gonna play or not?" Reid said as he slapped a twenty down on the table. Aaron must have got his first view of me when Reid bent down to put the money on the table, because he whistled.

"Ever! What a nice surprise!" He began to walk over to where we were standing. Subconsciously, I began to back up and accidently bumped into Tyler. I whirled around.

"Sorry," I whispered, but he just gave me a small smile and put me by his side. When I turned back around to face Aaron, Reid was standing between us.

"We gonna play or not, Abbot?"

Aaron smirked.

"Settle down, Garwin! I wanna win big tonight," he calmed Reid; his eyes never left me.

I should've seen it coming, I really should have, but, I was too caught up in the moment.

"Your call, you're still gonna lose," Reid challenged Aaron. Then, to my great horror, Aaron pointed to me.

"I wanna play for her."

I felt my mouth drop open. Reid and Tyler were both staring at me.

"Excuse me?!" I spat.

"You heard me," Aaron shot back, "What, too afraid your buddies are gonna lose?"

And there it was, the guilt trip. I could almost feel Reid and Tyler sighing in defeat right then.

"Aaron, we can't play for her! Just put down twenty and we'll get started," Tyler negotiated.

"Oh, so you ARE scared you're gonna lose!" Aaron teased.

Ugh! I know this is gonna come back and bite me in the butt!

Just as Reid and Tyler began to turn away, I agreed.

"Fine!"

My two new friends whirled around to face me. Aaron put on that same disgusting smirk.

"Ever, I don't think this is such a good idea," Tyler worried. Aw! That was so cute!

"Yeah, you really don't have to," Reid agreed, "We know we're better that Aaron anyway."

I sighed.

"No, I'll do it, but, just promise me something…"

"What?" they both asked.

"PLEASE win!"

They smiled and nodded, and the game began.

I paced the entire half hour of playing. It had come down to Reid and Tyler needing to sink the eight-ball, while Aaron still needed to sink one of his before then.

Aaron shot and…made it.

I began kneading my hands together. It was Tyler shot. He missed the pocket by only, like, and half inch. Aaron's buddy was set up, but he also missed.

This was getting to be too much for me.

Finally, Reid called the left corner pocket, shot, and…the ball fell in! I began to cheer. I gave Reid a huge hug, but immediately stepped away after I knew what I was doing.

"Sorry."

He smiled at me. He had a really cute smile. It was a little crooked and looked like he was trying to hide something. I smiled back and gave Tyler a big hug as well.

Aaron glared at us, which was just icing on the cake.

The three of us turned to leave, only we couldn't. Two huge guys that I, surprisingly hadn't heard, were standing behind us.

"Uh, Reid?" I turned to look at the blond and he was turned back to Aaron.

"What do you want, Abbot? We won, fair and square, Ever comes with us!" When Reid said that, it kind of dawned on me, 'Aw crap! I honestly don't know if these guys are any better than Aaron!', but I pushed those worries to the back of my mind and tried to take care of the task at hand.

Aaron was staring at me, again.

"Ever?" he questioned, like I was supposed to do something or whatever. He nodded behind me and I instantly understood. I was gonna go with him, or get pummeled with Reid and Tyler.

"Oh come on, Aaron! Grow up!" I cried before I could stop myself. I cringed because I knew, and Reid and Tyler knew, that I said that too loudly. I just drew attention to the street fight.

Somehow, Caleb and this long hair boy instantly appeared at the end of the table.

"What's going on, guys?" Caleb demanded.

Reid, Tyler, and I remained silent as Caleb waited for an answer.

Then, everything happened so fast. Reid threw a punch at one of the big guys. Tyler pushed me out of the way, and then joined Reid.

"Hey, HEY!" a guy behind the bar shouted.

I felt someone grab my hand and drag me out of the bar as quickly as possible. When I finally came to my senses, I saw it was Reid. Tyler was a little bit ahead of us. I noticed that we were running towards and black Hummer. Tyler jumped into the front seat as Reid pulled me into the back. He put the key in ignition, and we sped away from Nicky's just as Caleb and his friend ran out.

As Tyler drove down the street, Reid let out a whoop of victory. I couldn't help but start laughing. My adrenaline was pumping, and I could've gone on like this forever.

Eventually, Tyler pulled up to one of those twenty-four hour diners. They hopped out and I followed.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. Reid turned to me.

"Well, we won, so we get you for the night, and…I'm hungry!" he finished, opening the door for me as Tyler led me inside.

I wasn't sure how much I liked that, but they hadn't done anything yet, so I went along.

Tyler led us to a booth and the three of us filed in, Tyler by himself and Reid and I on the other side. The waitress came up and asked us for our orders. We each got a coke.

After we got our drinks, Reid and Tyler turned to me. I instantly became very interested in my drink.

"So," Reid began, "Who are you?"

I gave him a funny look.

"Um, I'm Ever Rylie?"

"No, we mean WHO are you? Like, where are you from?" Tyler explained.

"I'm from Salem and went to the local high school there."

"Why did you transfer here?" Reid asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not really sure. My family kind of went through a, um," I took a deep breath, "A crisis, and, supposedly, it was best for me to come here."

"What happened?" Reid was a VERY curious character.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Personal issues," I spat.

He nodded his head, but I could tell he wasn't satisfied. Thank goodness that just then, the waitress came to take our order. Tyler got a waffle, Reid got eggs, and I got blueberry pancakes.

As we waited for our food, Reid and Tyler filled me in on the best people and places in Ipswich. I already knew to stay away from Aaron and Kira and their crew. Apparently this little street with a Cinema, pharmacy, diner, and a few other shops plus Nicky's were the only places in Ipswich to visit.

When our food finally came, we ate in silence…Until two pairs of headlights pulled up into the parking lot.

I heard Reid murmur under his breath,

"Oh, shit."

He pulled out some cash, dropped it on the table, and he and Tyler dragged me from the booth. They led me to a back door and we slipped out, just as Caleb and his long-haired friend walked in.

We hopped into the Hummer, and drove away.

I was getting really tired. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1:00 A.M. Therefore, I was extremely thankful when I saw that Tyler pulled up at the dorms.

The three of us walked inside the building. I turned the corner to where my new dorm was and was surprised to find that Reid and Tyler were following me. When I stopped, they stopped.

I turned to face them and didn't really know what to say. Then, something hit me.

"Hey, I never told you guys thanks for saving my life! So, thanks, for saving me from a dorm fire, and from two really big and scary guys!"

They both smirked.

"So, what happens after the two shining knights deliver the princess safe and sound?" I flirted. Hey, they were cute, and they DID save me!

Reid smiled bigger.

"Well, the princess usually gives her Prince Charming a kiss."

Now it was my turn to smile. I decided then that I liked Reid and Tyler. They were honestly nice guys and HAD saved my life TWICE.

So, I stood on my tip-toes and gave them each a peck on the cheek.

Tyler blushed and, if it was possible, Reid's smile got bigger.

"Bye, guys!" I bid as I walked into my dorm.

"Bye!" they both replied.

I smiled to myself and I'm quite sure I was blushing.

As soon as I walked into my dorm and shut the door, I was attacked.

* * *

**So, what will happen to Ever with Reid and Tyler? Who is she attacked by? R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18: Misery Business

**Thanks so much for all of the support. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Misery Business**

Sarah and Kate jumped me as soon as I walked in. They squealed and dragged me to sit down on my bed.

"OH MY GOD!" they both screeched at the same time. The only thing I could do was laugh.

"What happened?!" Kate shrieked as she and Sarah settled down on each of their beds, ready to here my tale.

"Well…" I started. I launched into a detailed description of my adventure with two of the Sons of Ipswich.

"Wow," was all Sarah could say when I was finished.

"You kissed Reid Garwin, AND Tyler Simms!" that was Kate's favorite part.

"PLAYER!" they both yelled at me. I laughed and changed into my pajamas. Finally, I settled into bed, after shooing Kate and Sarah away, and fell asleep.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I heard someone shriek. I immediately sat up in bed. Kate was standing just inside our room, freshly showered, with a sheet of paper in her hand.

"Look!" she cried, flinging herself onto my bed.

"Gimme that!" I snatched the paper away. I looked at it and began to read just as Sarah was getting her bearings.

"Sadie Goes to the Carnival?" I asked Kate. She nodded her head vigorously. I waited for an explanation.

"We're having a Sadie Hawkins!" she screamed. I was sure she woke up our whole hall.

Sarah and I nodded our heads slowly. I looked at the clock. Eight freaking thirty on a Saturday! I glared back at Kate.

"Kate, what are you even doing up this early?" I accused.

"I was supposed to go eat breakfast with Pogue."

Pogue, who the hell was Pogue? I gave her a funny look.

"Oh, you haven't met him yet! He's my boyfriend. You're gonna love him! Anyway, I was coming back from the shower when I saw this!" she ruffled the paper in my face.

"That's nice," I rolled back over and put the cover over my head.

"Well, come on! We have to go shopping!" she must've moved on to Sarah because I didn't feel the pressure of her body on my bed.

I uncovered my eyes and saw Sarah examining the paper.

"Kate, we have two weeks until this. Right now, I wanna sleep!" Sarah's tone shocked me. I guess she wasn't really a morning person.

"Fine! We'll discuss this further when YOU TWO are actually awake! Later!" and with that, Kate Tunney left the building, leaving Sarah and I in peace to sleep until the world came down.

Finally, at around 10:30, Sarah and I woke up, got dressed, and took Kate's Sudan into town to pick up a few things.

We went into the little pharmacy to buy little things for the dorm. We were walking the aisles and found Caleb.

"Morning, ladies," he greeted.

"Hey Caleb!" I waved. Sarah gave him a little peck on the cheek.

After we checked out, we found Kate and Pogue, I assume, wondering around the sidewalk, hand in hand.

They joined us and Kate introduced me.

"Pogue, this is Ever. Ever, Pogue!"

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hey," he extended his hand and I took it. It was such a beautiful day, Caleb decided we should go take a walk in a nearby park. We all agreed and he walked over to his Mustang to grab something.

Mustang, nice. It made me miss my cars!

Sarah and I dropped off our bags in Kate's Sudan, and the five of us walked over to the park.

Caleb had gone to his car to retrieve a football. He and Pogue were throwing it around when another car drove up, a Hummer.

Reid and Tyler walked over to join us. They each bumped fists with Caleb and Pogue and then noticed us. They strutted over and told us each hey.

Reid and Tyler each took a seat on the grass next to me and we began discussing an English assignment.

We were just talking about how poetry could make one want to kill himself, especially Edgar Allen Poe, when something came flying straight for us.

"Heads up!" Pogue called.

We all looked up to see a Frisbee heading straight for my head. I ducked, but the Frisbee never hit me. I looked up to find Tyler standing there, Frisbee in hand. He smiled at me and joined Pogue and Caleb. Reid followed suit which left just us girls.

"Jesus," I breathed, "I've been nothing but accident prone since I've gotten here!"

Sarah and Kate each giggled. Then, Kate put on her serious face. I looked at Sarah and had a pretty good feeling that we were both thinking the same thing.

Uh-oh.

"So, down to business, what are we going to wear to Sadie?" she asked causing Sarah and I to groan.

"Seriously!" Kate emphasized.

"Seriously, Kate, I really don't wanna think about this right now!" Sarah begged.

"Yeah, and I probably won't go because, unlike you two, I have no boyfriend and no date!" I agreed.

Kate's mouth dropped at that.

"What?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, ask Reid or Tyler! They OBVIOUSLY both have a thing for you!" Kate yelled a bit too loudly. The guys looked over from their game of Frisbee; we simply smiled, waved, and they went back to their game.

"Kate, what the hell are you talking about?" I whispered fiercely.

"Ever Rylie, I think you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!" she whispered back.

I searched my mind for an answer, but found none. I looked at her face and felt my eyes get wide. No way, Reid Garwin AND Tyler Simms couldn't really be interested in ME! The accident-prone new girl! Sure we flirted a bit, but that was pretty legit. Guys and girls could do that and could totally not be interested!

Kate smirked as realization crossed my face.

"No way, Kate! I'm NOT asking Reid Garwin or Tyler Simms!" I shot at her.

"Why?" she and Sarah both asked. Sarah seemed to catch on fairly quickly.

"Because," I argued, "I'm the new girl! They wouldn't want to go with me when they have an entire population of prettier, richer girls to pick from!"

"Trust me on this," Kate comforted, "I've known those boys for a LONG time! I know when they a get little bit more interested in a girl, and not just for sex."

She looked to Sarah, making her blush. I gave them each a confused look.

"Tell you another time," Sarah explained, "But seriously, Ever, you should ask one of them! It would be SO much fun!"

I looked over to where Reid and Tyler were standing. They were both REALLY hot, and they obviously saw some light in me, or they probably wouldn't even give me the time of day. I turned back to Kate and Sarah.

"Well, who should I ask?"

They both turned their gazes to Reid and Tyler as well.

"Well, here's the facts," Kate began, "Reid is a hopeless flirt, but Tyler's shy. I've never actually seen either of them in a huge relationship, but they are both loyal to their friends and families."

That didn't really help me at all.

"If it were me, I'd go with Tyler," Sarah put in.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Reid's got sort of a temper. Out of the four boys, he's the one to cause trouble," she explained.

Oh, I liked the sound of that. The mischievous twinkle in my eyes must have returned after hearing that, because Kate and Sarah both dropped an "Uh-oh".

I giggled.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I'll just see how the cards fall because they both seem sweet. Tyler's got a really hot boyish charm going on, and Reid's a trouble maker. Both of them sound great to me!" I informed, right before the guys rejoined us.

"Hey, you guys wanna catch a movie tonight?" Pogue asked as a plopped down next to Kate.

"Sure," Kate agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Caleb said, obviously answering for himself and Sarah.

Tyler and Reid nodded their heads.

"Ever?" Pogue asked, waiting for my answer.

"Why not?"

So, the seven of us piled into the many motor vehicles and drove back to the dorm to get ready.

An hour later, Kate, Sarah, and I emerged from our dorm, newly showered and dressed.

I was wearing a pair of destroyed jeans with a neon pink Cameo graphic tee and white flip-flops. Sarah had on dark skinny jeans, a purple eyelet cami with a white shrug, and white sandals. Kate stepped out in a white denim mini skirt, a blue knot razorback tank, and blue heels.

The three of us made our way downstairs and met the guys at the cars. Pogue and Caleb were in Caleb's Mustang, so Kate and Sarah jumped in with them, leaving me with Reid and Tyler.

"Guess you're stuck with us," Reid told me.

I laughed as we made our way over to Tyler's Hummer.

Reid must have managed to steal Tyler's keys because he jumped into the driver's side and a none-too-happy looking Tyler went to the passenger side.

Reid sped away from the dorms and to the movies. In about five minutes, we were pulling up into the Cinema parking lot alongside Caleb and Pogue.

The seven of us walked up to the ticket counter. Caleb paid for him and Sarah and Pogue bought for him and Kate. It was my turn to buy my ticket, when someone pushed past me.

"Two for Drag Me to Hell," Tyler ordered.

"Tyler, I can pay for myself," I explained. He just shrugged it off and handed me my ticket.

"You can get the popcorn," he smiled at me before leading me inside. I followed, but before I went in, I thought I saw, out the corner of my eye, Reid make a face. Jealousy maybe? I shrugged it off and let Tyler lead me inside.

I bought a large popcorn for us to share and a Coke, then the seven of us found seats in the theater and waited for the movie to start.

The previews showed, and the movie began. The first scary moment made me jump. Normally, I was good with scary movies, as in they didn't scare me. Because, when you know you can be the scariest thing out there, everything seems a lot less terrifying.

But, I guess recent events have sort of changed that for me, because I could NOT stop jumping! I even screamed at one point.

About half way through the movie, I felt an arm around my shoulder. That also scared the crap out of me, but I looked to see it belonged to Tyler. He smiled at me and pulled me a little closer. I let him and the rest of the movie was…a bit more bearable.

Finally, the movie ended, and the lights flickered on. The seven of us filed out and to the car. As we exited the theater, I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and all I saw was someone standing near an alley. I narrowed my eyes. I was about to walk over when Tyler called for me.

"Ever, come on!"

I took one last look at the figure, and then followed Tyler back to the Hummer. We made our way to the dorms, and by midnight, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**What will Ever and Tyler's relationship turn into? What does Reid think of Baby Boy possibly getting a girl? Who was the mystery man near the alley? R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19: It's an Arm's Race

**Sorry this has taken a while. Thanks for all of the support!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race **

Sun streamed in through the window. I peeked open my eyes and looked at the clock. It read nine-thirty.

I sat up and stretched. A sticky-note on the dresser caught my eye. It read:

_Morning, Ever! _

_Went into town with Pogue and Caleb. Be back around noon. CALL REID AND TYLER! Have fun!_

_Love,_

_Kate and Sarah_

I sighed as I crumpled to note. I got up and went into the bathroom to wash my face and get dressed. Since I wasn't actually going to call Reid or Tyler, I decided to just stick around here for the day and work on some homework, so I changed into some black sweatpants and a hot pink tank top. I got my homework out, popped in a movie, and got to work.

Two and a half hours later, I'd finished most of my homework and was deeply involved in the current movie I was watching, _Vacancy_, when my cell phone went off. I swear I nearly hit the ceiling!

When I managed to come under control of my rapid heartbeat, I picked up my phone. I didn't recognize the number, but I slide my phone open anyway.

"Hello?"

"Ever?" a shy voice came from the other line. I smiled to myself.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah, hey! Um, Kate told me to call you because she hadn't heard from you," Tyler explained. I checked the clock. It was noon, Kate and Sarah should've been back by now.

"Tyler, do you happen to KNOW where Kate, or Sarah for that matter, is?" I questioned.

"Um," I heard hushed giggles in the background, "No?" he tried.

I smirked.

"It was nice talking to you, Tyler, but I really gotta get back to my work." I was just hanging up, when he decided to try again.

"Wait!" he cried just before I was about to end the call.

I waited.

"Why don't you come eat lunch with us?" he offered, "The guys, Kate, Sarah, and I have reservations to this restaurant about thirty minutes away from here. I can pick you up?"

I sighed. Why did he have to be so damn sweet?!

"Fine," I groaned, hearing quiet cheers from the other line, "I have to get dressed so just give me directions and I'll meet you guys there."

Tyler gave me the directions while I scribbled them down on a sheet of notebook paper.

"Ok, thanks Ty! See you in a few!" I told him after he was finished.

"Bye," he said before hanging up.

I put the directions in my purse, and hurried to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later, I walked out of my room in a jean miniskirt, a retro Minnie and Mickey yellow tee, and white heels I'd stolen from Kate's closet.

I made my way to the parking lot, Kate's Sudan keys in hand, when I passed a beautiful sight. I back tracked to the red Porsche parked in the lot. My favorite car had gone mysteriously 'missing' after I'd first gotten to Spenser. My guess is that Jared's little charm called my car back to him to keep me out of trouble.

I let out an envious sigh, until I saw a note on the hood addressed to me.

I ripped it open, and in a scribbled, familiar handwriting, it read:

_Hey Ever! Thought you might be missing this! The Book of the Damned is in the back. Keep a closer eye on it from now on, will ya? Really sorry about the whole situation. We miss you. Give us a call if you need someone to talk to._ _Hope the car makes everything a bit more bearable. Hang in there._

_Oz_

_P.S.-Try not to cause too much trouble while you're here!_

Inside the envelope were the keys to my beloved Porsche. I let out a small shriek of glee as I unlocked it and climbed in. In the small backseat, as promised, was the Book of the Damned. I picked it up, stared at it for a bit, and then stuck it under my seat. I pulled the directions Tyler had given me out of my purse and peeled out of the parking lot, but not before I lowered the roof.

A thirty minute drive with the wind whipping through my hair was exactly what I needed. The cool, crisp autumn breeze made me feel free.

The ride ended too soon, and before I knew it, I was pulling up to a nice, small owned restaurant called The Forest Café. I check my watch, twelve forty-five. I glanced around the parking lot and didn't see any familiar cars, so I just sat in my Porsche and cranked up the music.

A few moments later, I felt someone bang on the back. I whirled around, ready to beat the crap out of whoever was touching my car. But the anger I was feeling immediately melted away when I saw it was Tyler.

The passenger side door opened and someone jumped in beside me. I turned to find Reid sitting there, his eyes gleaming, taking in my car. I turned the music down and smiled as everyone crowded around my car.

"Whoa, Ever, is this yours?" Caleb asked as he walked up with Sarah in tow.

I smirked.

"No, Caleb, I walked over here and broke into this car," I sarcastically replied.

Reid chuckled at that. I looked back to him. His eyes were shining and he had a charming smirk on his face.

"Wow," Tyler breathed, running his hands over my car.

"You gotta let me drive this one day!" Reid smiled before hopping out.

"Wow," was all Tyler could still say.

We all laughed. Caleb opened the door for me. I put up the roof, hopped out, and locked the car just as Kate and Pogue walked up.

"Who's this for?" Pogue asked.

I smiled and raised my hand. His mouth dropped open and we all laughed as Caleb led us inside. We sat down at a table and ordered our drinks.

An hour later, we were nice and full. The seven of us filed out and went to our vehicles: Caleb and Sarah to Caleb's Mustang, Pogue and Kate to Pogue's motorbike, Reid and Tyler to Tyler's Hummer, and me to my Porsche. Just before everyone jumped into their respectable rides to leave, and I was putting the roof down, Reid called from the driver's side of Tyler's Hummer,

"Last one back to the dorms buys at Nicky's tonight!"

Everyone immediately went into overdrive. Engines revved, and the race was on!

Reid and Tyler started out in first, with Pogue and Kate behind him, Caleb and Sarah behind them, and me in last because I had a little delay in the parking lot. No problem! This was exactly how I liked it!

I began to gain on Caleb, and before I knew it, I was pulling ahead and catching up to Kate and Pogue. It didn't take much to get around them. I just had to swerve a bit and run a stop sign. Before I knew it, I was neck-in-neck with Reid and Tyler.

My speedometer was pushing eighty-five on a seventy-five highway. They both seemed surprised to see me.

Only a couple blocks away.

Reid pushed on a little faster, and so did I. We were approaching the last turn to school. We flew around a corner, right pass a cop.

"Shit!" I swore. I took another turn that went a little ways from the school. My rearview mirror showed that Reid and Tyler had the same idea.

I could hear the blaring siren of the police car fading away. I looked behind me and could barely make out the blinking blue light.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself.

I took another route back to school and met up with Pogue and Kate. We drove, safely, back to school. Thankfully, I wasn't last.

Pogue, Kate, and I got to school at the same time. Caleb and Sarah came in next, and Reid and Tyler last.

After everyone parked, we met at the entrance to the dorms.

"That was amazing!" Pogue complimented.

"Stupid, but amazing," Caleb agreed.

I just smirked at them

"Why, thank you!" I thanked giving them a slight curtsy.

"I want a rematch!" these were Reid's first words since we'd gotten here. Everyone looked at him. I approached him and looked up at his sparkly blue eyes.

"You're on, Garwin," I challenged before he stalked off to his dorm. I smiled to myself as I turned back to the others.

Caleb slung his arm over my shoulder, so that he had Sarah and me in each arm.

"You know, we've been waiting for someone to come along to tame the infamous Reid Garwin," Caleb began as he started ushering us to our dorm.

"You may be our salvation!" Pogue finished. We all started laughing at that.

The three guys delivered the three of us to our dorm.

"Pick you up at seven?" Pogue asked Kate.

"No way!" she replied, "I'm riding with Ever!"

We girls erupted in laughter, while Pogue shot us a jealous look. Caleb and Tyler just shyly smiled.

"I'm riding with Ever, too," Sarah informed Caleb before she kissed him. Kate kissed Pogue and I waved to all of them. We walked into our dorm and popped in another movie to pass the time.

After a viewing of _He's Just Not That Into You, _we began to get ready. We each decided to wear jeans. Kate wore it with a pale, yellow Polo, Sarah with a lavender halter top, and me with a red tank top and black hoodie shrug.

After we were ready, we headed downstairs and to my car. Five minutes later, we were at Nicky's.

Reid and Tyler were already there, hustling a new victim at pool. I decided that I'd keep my distance tonight. The three of us sat down and ordered drinks, Cokes all around.

A few minutes later, Caleb and Pogue walked in. They each kissed their girlfriend, and then made their way over to the foosball tables.

The three of us got our drinks and ordered burgers as we had some girl talk, which, of course, led to Kate bringing up the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"So, Sarah, have you asked Caleb yet?" she asked. Sarah shrugged.

"I don't even think Caleb knows about the dance yet," she sighed.

"So?" Kate retorted, "Ask him, then worry about the details!"

I stayed out of the whole argument Sarah and Kate had about looking stupid and not caring and blah, blah, blah…

Finally, Kate turned to me.

"So, who are you going to ask, Reid, or Tyler?" Kate questioned.

"Kate, let me spell this out for you…I'm-not-go-ing!" I explained in two-year-old language. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ever Rylie," she began, "You are not going to miss this dance. We are your friends; we know what is best for you!"

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. If Kate hadn't been so serious, I'd be on the floor crying right now.

"Come on, Ever! We'll have tons of fun!" Sarah pleaded. I rolled my eyes. Thankfully, before I could give an answer, Reid and Tyler walked up, money in hand, from their latest pool game.

Reid sat across from me. We stared each other down for a few moments.

"So, Ever, I was thinking about our rematch," he broke the silence. I smirked.

"Really? Enlighten me."

"Friday night, there's gonna be a party at the Dells. When the cops show up, we'll race from there," he explained as he leaned back in his chair.

My eyes widened, making Reid's smirk grow bigger.

"Reid, cops?" I've met some stupid people in my day, but I never actually took Reid Garwin as one of them!

"Come on, Reid, don't be stupid," Tyler agreed, jumping in on our conversation.

"What, you scared? Didn't you kinda take them on today?" he teased.

Scared? No. Smart? Yes.

"Reid, that's stupid. I may cause trouble, but I never ASK for it!" I explained.

He chuckled.

"My dear Ever, are you forfeiting?" Reid accused.

I looked to Tyler for help. He gave me a slight shake of his head.

"Reid, I can be stupid, but even I'M not that stupid!" and with that, I grabbed my purse and walked out.

* * *

**Will Ever take on Reid's challenge? R&R! **


	20. Chapter 20: Save You

**Thanks for all of the reviews and support!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Save You **

I stalked from the bar without another word to anyone. Kate and Sarah could catch a ride with there boyfriends. For now, I was MAD!

I unlocked my car and threw my purse in. A shriek interrupted my rant. I turned to where I thought I heard the sound. What I found was a back alley.

My pace quickened as I approached the back of the bar. When I flew around the corner, I nearly threw up.

It was a girl, a dead girl.

What drew my attention were her eyes. They were glazed over. There was no physical damage to her body; her eyes were the only hint. I backed out of the alley and went barreling back into the bar to our table. Everyone was there.

"There's a dead girl outside!" I yelled so that everyone could hear me. The talking immediately ceased. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler stood up and came to me. So did the guy that was always behind the bar, the guy I presumed to be Nicky.

As soon as the guys ushered me outside, the bar went into a tizzy. People were screaming, yelling, following us out to see her.

I led the four guys to the back alley. The girl was still there. Caleb bent down to check her pulse. When I saw his head droop to the ground, I knew it was certain. I'd nearly witnessed a murder.

I knotted my hands together. Tears were stinging at my eyes. I heard two gasps behind me and knew Kate and Sarah had joined us.

Caleb turned back to us.

"Reid, call 911. Tyler, take the girls to their dorm to get their clothes for tomorrow, then bring them to my house. Meet us back here," Caleb ordered.

Reid walked off, cell phone in hand, to call 911. Tyler put his arm around me while he ushered Kate and Sarah to his Hummer.

"I'll take my car," I whimpered.

"No," he commanded, "I'll get Reid to get it."

I nodded my head and handed him the keys. Something was definitely wrong if even I didn't want to drive my own Porsche.

Tyler held the door open for the three of us girls to get in. Kate and Sarah were on either side of me. They each put their arm over my shoulder as I felt tears begin to slip down my cheek.

A few minutes later, we pulled up to the school. I went to follow Kate out, but she held up a hand to stop me.

"I got it," she said before she shut the door leaving Tyler, Sarah, and me in the car.

Sarah continued to hug me while we waited. After a few moments, Kate was walking back to us, bag in tow. She hopped in and Tyler revved the car and drove us to Caleb's.

It only took about five minutes to get to Caleb's house; well mansion was more like it. It was enormous!

Tyler parked and Sarah led us inside. Once we were safely in the house, Tyler left to meet the guys.

"Evelyn?" Sarah called, "Evelyn?"

"I'm in here, dear," a sweet voice called back. Kate and I followed Sarah into what looked like a living room.

It was a very, elegant and classy living room. It made me feel like I was in a museum. There were a few large, wooden, cushioned chairs and a chandelier that lit up the room. The carpet was finely made, definitely expensive.

I turned my attention back to Sarah. She was hugging a dark-haired woman that had just gotten up from one of the large chairs. After their embrace, the woman turned to me.

"Ever, this is Evelyn. Evelyn, this is our new roommate, Ever," Sarah introduced. Evelyn extended her hand to me.

I took it.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted. I nodded my head.

"Hi," I replied. Well, more of sniffled.

Kate must have caught the crack in my voice because she took me by the shoulders and led me to the kitchen. She put some water on the stove. I heard the clanking of mugs and a few minutes later, she was sitting by my side again.

Sarah walked in a bit later.

"Evelyn says she's completely fine with us staying here. We can sleep in the guys' game room," she informed us. Kate nodded as she handed me a cup of tea. I gave her a small smile of thanks.

The three of us drank in silence. When we were finished, Sarah led us up what could only be described as a grand staircase to a large room. There were two black futons, an arcade basketball game, and a huge plasma screen TV. Video games lined the cabinet of the entertainment center where the TV was perched. Sarah began unfolding beds. I went to help her and Kate disappeared into another part of the mansion. She got back just as Sarah and I were finishing fixing the beds.

She threw pillows and blankets onto the futons and hopped on. Sarah joined her and as did I.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, the silence was broken. Kate cleared her throat, and I had a feeling of what was coming next.

"Ever," she began. Yep, here it was. "You gotta let it go. I know it's hard, but, I'm sure there was nothing you could do," she comforted. I felt fresh tears begin to run down my cheeks again. Sarah wiped them away in a motherly manner. I was so grateful to have them.

I smiled as they each hugged me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but at some point, I fell asleep.

* * *

**So, who killed the girl? Who is the girl? Was it coincidence that Ever was there when it happened, or was it fate? R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21: False Pretense

**Thanks for all of the support! I'm REALLY sorry for all of these "filler chapters" but things are about to get going!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: False Pretense**

Morning rays streamed through my closed eyes. I opened them and sat up. The room I was in was unfamiliar. I looked around and saw Sarah and Kate on the bed next to me. Then, I remembered, I was at Caleb's.

Visions of last night's happenings came flooding back to me. The girl, the scream, her eyes, it was so painful. I could feel my eyes begin to sting with tears, but I quickly wiped them away. Kate was right; there was nothing I could've done to change that.

All of a sudden, a pleasing aroma filled the room. It smelled like…pancakes. The smell must have reached Kate and Sarah's noses because they began to stir and sit up.

"Who's cooking?" Kate asked groggily as Sarah stood up. She opened the door and looked out.

"Come on," she motioned to us, "Caleb's cooking."

Kate and I both stood to follow her. We made our way back down to the kitchen where Pogue was already sitting. Caleb was at the stove working on a pile of pancakes. Sarah gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Morning," he said back while placing some pancakes on the bar. I sat myself on a barstool right as Reid and Tyler walked in.

"Morning," Tyler said as he pulled up a chair. We all greeted back.

"Well, doesn't everyone look ravishing?!" Reid smirked. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing and touched my hair. They were the same clothes from last night while my hair was what was left of my original ponytail. I turned back to Reid.

"Well, you don't exactly look like America's Next Top Model either," I shot back, getting a chuckle from everyone. I'm glad they all thought it was funny, because it definitely WAS NOT true.

Even though he looked like he'd, just rolled out of bed, Reid looked REALLY hot! His blond hair was matted just enough to give him a rugged look. His white t-shirt showed his muscles while his blue eyes continued to sparkle with mischief.

Before he knew I was looking at him, I turned my eyes back to the rest of the group. There was a hot, steaming plate of pancakes in front of me; however I wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Eat," Kate ordered when she saw I wasn't about to touch my food.

"Caleb makes the BEST pancakes," Sarah complimented while taking a bite of her own, earning a soft blush from Caleb.

"Yeah," Pogue agreed, gulping down his second.

I smiled and put some syrup on them. I cut me a piece and took a bite into these so called "best" pancakes. And they were! Caleb got a happy sigh from me as I began to dig in.

After my third pancake, I was done. I put my fork down, and then realized something.

"Holy crap!" I swore jumping from my seat, "What time is it?"

"10:30," Caleb answered, looking a bit surprised.

"Well, shouldn't we be at school?"

Caleb's features softened.

"Naw," he explained, "I got us all a day off after what happened last night. Figured we could us it."

"Caleb's what you would call a 'favorite'. The Provost would do anything for him," Tyler whispered to me.

"Ty, what are you telling her?" Caleb fussed.

"Nothing! Nothing you don't already know," he smirked before running out.

"Tyler!" Caleb cried, chasing after him. The three of us girls giggled.

"So, we're off! What are we gonna do today?" Kate asked.

"Well, first the cops want us to go down to the station, so go get dressed," Pogue ordered. The three of us groaned, but made our way upstairs.

All I did was freshen up a bit with some face wash, deodorant, toothpaste, and a little lip gloss. When we were finished, we went back downstairs, piled into Tyler's Hummer, and went down to the station.

They took us each one-by-one. Caleb was first, then Pogue, then everyone else. I was last.

"Miss Ever Rylie?" the officer called out. I stood up and followed him into an interrogation room. It looked just like any other room. There was, of course, one big mirror along one of the walls, which everyone knew what, that was for.

You could tell that the mirror wasn't real by putting your finger on it. If there was a gap between the tip of your finger and the reflection, then in was a real mirror. If not, then it was fake.

I had half a mind of going try it out but thought better of it. The officer sat me down and a few minutes later, a detective entered.

"Hello, Miss Rylie. I'm Detective Martin. Can I get you anything to drink before we begin?" he asked politely. I shook my head. He looked up at me and gave me a funny look. I just shook it off as he began.

"Okay, then we'll begin. Where were you last night around 11:15 P.M.?"

"At Nicky's with my friends, I was just leaving," that was kind of a stupid question, but okay?

"Did you see anyone when you walked out?"

"No sir, I thought I was alone."

"Describe to me what happened when you walked out of the bar," he ordered.

"Well, I was walking to my car when I heard a scream. I didn't see anyone come or go. I didn't even know the girl was there until I followed the scream to the alley behind the bar. After I found her, I told my friends and they called 911. That was it," I explained.

"Where did you go after you found the victim?"

That seemed very irrelevant…

"I went back to the dorms at Spenser Academy to get my things, and then we went to the Danvers' Manor. That was it."

He nodded his head slowly. Then, he began ruffling through a pile of papers he'd brought in. He came up with a photo.

"I want you to look at this," he pushed it towards me. It was a picture of the girl in her ghostly state of death.

"Sir, I already saw this…in 3-D," I explained, not wanting to recollect on last night's events.

"I know, but I need you to look a little closer."

I did as I was told, and took in a sharp breath.

"Her name is Leah George," he told me while handing me another photo, "She just graduated from Spenser last year."

The second picture he gave me was a photo of her when she was alive. My eyes got wider than they already were, because Leah George looked almost exactly like me.

Her dirty-blond hair was browner than mine and her eyes used to be a lively green. But other than that, she was nearly my height and had the same athletic build as I did. I couldn't believe I didn't see that at the scene! Maybe I was too preoccupied with the fact that I'd just witnessed a murder.

"Could she possibly be in any relation to you?" Detective Martin asked after a few moment of silence.

"No," I shook my head, "I don't have much family, and I've never seen her before in my life."

"Well, we found this note at the scene as well," he pulled what looked like a Ziploc bag from his pile. He handed it to me. There was a note in it. It read:

_Coming for Ever._

And that was it. But those three words sent a chill down my spine. I swear I felt the room drop a few degrees and get smaller. I knew who killed that girl. And he wasn't looking for her, he was looking for me.

"Do you happen to know who could've done this?" the Detective questioned.

What was I going to say? I'm quite sure I knew who killed her, but I didn't have a name. All I had was a face in a dream. That wasn't enough to go on. So, I lied.

"No," I sighed. The Detective sat back in his chair while my eyes fell to my hands.

"Ever, is someone looking for you?"

I shook my head. He nodded and stood up.

"Well, thank you for your time, Miss Rylie," he extended his hand to me. I shook it. He began to walk out.

"Oh, and Ever," he turned back to me, "If you need anything, just give me a call, okay?"

I nodded my head as he exited. I followed the officer back to the front to meet up with my friends.

"You okay?" Kate asked me, slinging her arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah," I replied as we filed out and into Tyler's Hummer.

I was getting all too familiar with this lying shit.

* * *

**Did Ever make a mistake by NOT telling the Detective about the secret murderer? Will the Sons presence prove fatal with the murderer moving closer and closer to her? Will she become more and more familiar with more and more lies? R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22: Homecoming

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Homecoming**

That Monday and Tuesday passed by in a whirl. Talk of the dead girl at Nicky's and the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance spread through the halls of Spenser. I, however, took no part in this. After the event that took place on Sunday night, I was in NO mood to talk about the dance.

But Kate Tunney would have NONE of that.

"So, who are you going to ask?" she asked me while on the way to our first class on Wednesday.

I let out a groan.

"Kate, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm-not-going!" I practically yelled in her face.

"You HAVE to go!" Sarah encouraged on the other side of me, "If anything, do it for us! If you don't come, we're going to worry about you and end up having a crappy time!"

I sighed as we took our seats.

"Fine," I breathed, "I will ask someone."

They both happily sat back in their chairs, satisfied that they'd finally gotten what they wanted out of me.

A few seconds later, Caleb and Pogue walked up to our row to sit by their girlfriends while Reid and Tyler took a spot two rows down from us. The teacher walked in, and class began.

The rest of the day went kind of like that. When the bell finally rang for the end of class, I gathered my things and walked out. I felt an arm grab me.

"So, did you ask someone yet?" Kate asked as she looped her arm with my own.

"Kate, you've been with me all day. Did you see me ask anyone?" I sarcastically remarked.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, look, there's Reid!" Sarah commented, looping her arm through my other one. I could feel her and Kate exchanging glances.

"Good luck!" the both whispered as they pushed me into his direction.

I straightened up glared at their disappearing, giggling figures. Maybe, if I was lucky, Reid didn't see me. I just began to walk away, when my hopes of a clean getaway were crushed.

"Hey, Ever," Reid smirked as he walked up to me.

"Hey, Reid."

My eyes strayed from his face and to two "Peeping-Toms" behind him. Kate and Sarah each gave me a stern look.

_Ask him!_ Kate mouthed.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Reid.

"So, Reid."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering if, maybe—" I never got to finish, because a brunette pushed her way in front of me.

"Hey, Reid!" she flirted.

"Hey, Reina," he politely greeted.

"So, I was looking for a date for the dance, and—"

Whatever she had left to say, I didn't wait to hear it. I glared at her, then turned and walked away.

I walked passed Kate and Sarah, passed my dorm, and out the door. I needed to get away, alone.

Luckily, Kate and Sarah didn't follow me.

I found a nice, shady spot under a big tree. I sat down and started to work on my homework. I tried to start working homework, but I kept getting distracted. I closed my math book and let my eyes shift black. A few moments later, The Book of the Damned appeared in my lap.

I started reading. I read the portion on spells. There were so many! There was a spell for falling in love, falling out of love, killing people, and I think I even found one on summoning the spirit of a dead person.

I was just finishing when I heard someone walking up behind me. I quickly closed the Book and stuffed it into my bag just as Sarah walked up.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

There was a moment of silence.

"Look, Ever, I'm sorry about Reid," she apologized.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Kate and I won't pressure you anymore. But if its any consolation, Reid HATES Reina. So…he's in for a time," she giggled.

"He said yes?"

"Well you can't exactly say no!"

I had to laugh at that.

"Come on," Sarah said as she pulled me up, "Let's go get some food."

I grabbed my bag and followed her back to the school.

We got some food in the cafeteria and sat down with the guys, who were currently laughing about something.

"So, Reid, when ya going shopping with Reina?" Pogue teased, causing Reid to take a swing at him.

So that's what they were talking about…

I smiled to myself and mostly kept quiet while we ate. I couldn't spoil all of the joking and teasing.

Finally, everyone was done. We got up and walked out into the hall. Caleb and Pogue each kissed their girlfriend good-bye. Reid tried to save whatever was left of his dignity and went up to his room. Tyler remained his shy, quiet self.

"So, Tyler, who are you going to the dance with?" Kate asked, coming to stand next to me.

"I'm not going," he shrugged, "I'm just gonna order some pizzas and watch a movie."

"Now THAT, sounds like an idea! Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Great! You need me to bring anything?"

"If you want different food?"

"Okay, sounds great! See ya, Ty!"

I turned and started walking back to my dorm, when I realized what Kate Tunney was doing. I froze and looked at her. She just smiled while still walking.

I laughed at myself.

"Tyler!" I called to him. He turned around.

"You're a guy," I began.

"Yeah?"

"Well, why don't we just go to the dance together? I mean, if you don't want to we don't have to," I asked.

He smiled at me.

"Yeah, that would be great!" he agreed. I nodded and turned back to meet with Kate and Sarah.

So I did something that I never thought I'd do at Spenser Academy.

I had friends, who happened to be the most popular kids at Spenser, I was going to a dance, and I'd asked one of the Sons. This was going to be fun!

* * *

**So, Ever finally has a date! How will it turn out? Are those spells going to come in handy one day? R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23: Know Your Enemy

**Chapter 23-Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**** Know Your Enemy **

I met Kate and Sarah back in the dorm.

"What'd he say?" Kate asked as soon as I shut the door.

I smiled at both of them.

"He said yes!" We each began shrieking.

Wow, I'd come so far from when I'd first gotten here. I didn't want to socialize with anyone. I'd lost everything. If it weren't for Sarah, I probably would've been in a hole that I couldn't have climb out of.

I changed into my pajamas, and happily fell asleep.

The next day went by fairly slow. Everyone was excited about the party tomorrow night, and Kate was ready to go shopping on Saturday.

When the final bell rang, the three of us girls went to our dorm to get homework out of the way so that we wouldn't have to worry about anything tomorrow. By ten o'clock, we had everything done.

Friday went by just as slow, but we finally got out and rushed up to our room to get ready.

"Pogue and the guys want to go get something to eat before we go, you two in?" Kate asked when we walked in. Sarah and I both nodded and started getting ready.

Since it was the middle of October and the winter chill was creeping in, I decided on something warm. I paired a black and grey argyle sweater with a grey, open razorback vest. I'd slipped on a grey, jean miniskirt and borrowed some grey pumps from Sarah.

When I finally got my hair to twirl into ringlets and my makeup was presentable, I went down to meet Kate.

"Hey," she greeted, "Where's Sarah?"

"She was just touching up on some makeup," I informed. Kate nodded and the two of us waited. Reid and Tyler met us.

"You ready to race, Rylie?" Reid asked. The race! Crap, I COMPLETELY forgot! A smirk spread across his face when he realized that I'd forgotten.

"Unless you wanna forfeit," he offered.

"No way, you're on!" I agreed. He smiled. Then, he and Tyler went to Tyler's Hummer, and sped off towards town. We waited a few more minutes.

"What is taking that girl so long?!" Kate asked, anxious to get to town.

"Why don't you take your car to town? I'll go get Sarah and we'll meet you there. It would be better to have an extra car if I do end up racing Reid," I offered, walking towards the door. Kate nodded and went to her Sudan.

I made my way up the stairs and to our dorm.

"Sarah," I called as I opened the door, "Everyone is waiting for—" I never got to finish.

It seemed as though Sarah was not in the room alone. She was pinned up against the wall by a guy. They both turned to look at me.

"Um, who are you?" I asked the guy.

"Chase Collins," he walked over and stuck out his hand for me. I caught a terrified look from Sarah and pulled my hand back.

"Okay, let me rephrase the question: What are you doing here?"

"I've come to speak to you," he informed, "But, we have unwanted spectators."

His eyes drifted to Sarah. It looked like she was about to scream, but it never made it out, because she collapsed onto the bed.

My mouth dropped open.

"What the hell did you do?!" I screamed at Chase.

"Calm down, I just made her forget the past three minutes. Now, Ever…" he began.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned. This guy was starting to scare me.

"I knew your mom," he explained, "And Jared."

Realization hit me and I felt like I was about to have a panic attack.

"It was you," I whispered, "You killed my mom, you bastard!" I went to push him but he grabbed my wrists.

"Yes, it was me. You've been very difficult to find, Ever," something caught his eye.

In his minor distraction, I pulled my wrists free and tried to back up, only running into the door.

"What is that," he was looking at my necklace, "Is that what has kept me from finding you?"

My hand went up to my neck, holding on to the last thing I had left from Jared. He grabbed for it and I went to throw a punch at him. He caught my hand and twisted it behind me back, pinning me against the door. He began pulling on the back of my necklace, strangling me to the point where I had no choice but to let go.

He tore it off my neck and threw it onto the floor. He stepped on it, smashing it to pieces. In a puff of smoke, it was gone, the whole thing.

"Jared was clever," Chase commented, staring at the place where my necklace was. I could feel tears stinging at my eyes, but I wouldn't cry in front of this guy.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Ever, I think you know what I want."

And then he did something that made me gasp. His eyes shifted black.

I didn't have time to examine this fact, because Chase sent me flying towards the ceiling. After he banged my head enough on the ceiling, he was about to slam me into the floor when _I Wanna _blared from my cell phone. He stopped.

"My friends are waiting for us, if I don't answer, they'll know something's up," I quickly bartered for a passage out of his grip. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Be quick," the magic loosened from around me and I went to my phone. I stole a glance at Sarah before I picked it up. I didn't recognize the number, but anything to get me away from Chase over there was fine.

"H-Hello?" I stammered.

"Ever?" I recognized the voice.

"Reid, hey," I sighed in relief.

"Where are you two?" he asked, "Caleb's getting worried."

"We, uh, just had to touch up on some makeup," I lied, "We'll be there in five."

"Okay, hurry up, bye," he ordered.

"Bye," I hung up and turned back to Chase, who had an amused look on his face.

"Reid…Garwin?" he asked after a moment.

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

He sighed.

"I'm going do something for you, Ever, I'm going to let you live…for now."

"Why?" I was confused.

"We'll be in touch," was all he said, before he disappeared.

I sat down on my bed, heading spinning from hitting the ceiling and my run-in with my mother's murderer. My hands were shaking.

"Ever?" Sarah made me jumped. She slowly got up.

"What happened?" she asked.

I sighed and smiled; glad to see she was okay.

"I came up to get you and found you lying on the bed. You must have just fallen asleep for a bit," that didn't sound too believable to me, but, luckily, she bought it.

She nodded and grabbed her purse. We were about to walked out when Sarah remarked,

"Did someone come in here?"

I looked back at the room.

"No, why?"

"I don't know, something just feels out of place…"

I just shrugged as we walked out.

If only she knew.

* * *

**So, the mysterious murderer has been unmasked! What does Chase want with Ever? Why would he leave her alive after he's come so close? R&R!**


	24. Chapter 24: Use Somebody

**This chapter may seem like it follows the storyline too much, but just to keep things clear, this takes place AFTER the movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Use Somebody **

"Geez, I was starting to get worried about you two," Caleb commented when Sarah and I entered the diner. He kissed Sarah on the head and the two of us sat down.

"What took you guys so long?" Kate asked as soon as we were seated.

"Ever said I fell asleep," Sarah explained. Kate gave me a confused look and I just shrugged. I didn't say anything the entire meal. My mind was too busy with what had just happened.

Why would Chase leave me alive after he was so close? Why was his reaction so surprised when I mentioned Reid's name? Why me?!

When everyone was finished, we paid and left.

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice that someone was calling me name.

"Ever!" Tyler grabbed my shoulder and finally caught my attention.

"Hm, yea?" I asked.

"You okay?" he whispered. I smiled at him. The worried look on his face actually made me forget things for a split second.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Tyler."

He didn't seem too sure of my answer, but left it alone. We each got into our cars and drove to the Dells.

We pulled up into these woods. The minute I got out of my car, I heard music pounding from somewhere nearby. The seven of us met up and began walking towards a beach. The party appeared a few moments later.

There was a DJ, a bonfire, and…alcohol. I could smell it on the breath of every kid I passed.

"You want anything to drink?" I turned to face Reid.

"No thanks. I drive, drinking's not my thing," I answered as I let my hips begin to sway to the music. Reid smirked.

"Hmph," was all he said before he went back to join the guys.

I stuck with Sarah and Kate as they made their way through the party, saying hi to some other kids. As we were walking through the party, it felt like someone was watching me. As much as I wanted to ignore the feeling, I knew there was someone there, and I knew who that son of a bitch was.

"Ever," the hand on my shoulder made me jump.

It was Reid again.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," he apologized.

"It's okay."

"So, you ready to race? Cops are about to show." I should've known this was coming. I sighed and looked around. I so didn't want to do this, but what choice did I have?! If I would refuse, Reid would NEVER let me live it down.

"Yeah," I answered.

A smirk spread across his face. He led me away from the party; everyone else followed.

Reid hopped into Tyler's Hummer and I got into my Porsche. From my car, I could hear the faint sounds of sirens and people screaming down at the party.

"Reid, come on, don't be stupid," Caleb pleaded. Reid just looked over at me and revved the engine. Caleb groaned.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" Tyler comforted. I snorted.

"Yeah, right?! You think HE'S gonna let me live this down if I back out now?!" I asked, exasperated.

Tyler sighed. We both knew he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Be safe," was all he said before he joined Reid in the Hummer.

"Good luck!" Sarah and Kate both chided as they got into Caleb's Mustang. I smiled and waved.

The sirens were nearing.

I took a deep breath and looked over to Reid. He smiled, nodded, and we took off.

The two of us wove in and out of trees. Five minutes into the race, I lost track of Reid. I didn, however, find the cops.

"Shit," I swore, as the sirens sprung to life directly behind me.

I drove faster and faster, pushing my car as fast as it could go.

_Don't be stupid,_ I heard someone whisper in the back of my head. The momentary distraction almost caused me to run into some bushes.

_Ozzy? _I thought on the off chance that it might be him. He'd been working on that charm the last time I saw him. But alas, nothing, but just then, a flash of blue appeared in the passenger side of my car. I turned.

"KAIA!" I screeched.

"Ever, watch the road!" she yelled at me, but it was too late. I was heading straight for a huge oak tree. I screamed, but, thankfully, Kaia kept a level head.

She orbed us to the parking lot at Spenser's. When everything stopped, and all was quiet, I hugged her.

"I missed you so much!"

I felt her sigh as she brush some hair out of my face.

"I know."

I always knew Kaia would make a great mother. Though she could be immature and clumsy at times, she always knew just what to say.

I never wanted to let go of her. She was the closest thing to home that I've felt in a long time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I finally pulled away.

"I just, wanted to make sure you were okay…" she explained. Deep down, I knew that wasn't it, but I didn't press for details.

"So, how long are you staying?"

She was about to answer, but headlights lit up the parking lot.

"Actually, I'm leaving now," she answered.

"No, wait, you can't!"

"Just sit tight, Ever, it'll all be over soon," she smiled, hugged me, and orbed away just as Reid and Tyler pulled up in Tyler's Hummer.

I sluggishly got out of my car and was met with Reid's astounded face.

"How the—" Caleb and the other's pulled up at that second, so Reid didn't finish. As soon as they saw the look on Reid's face, everyone burst out laughing.

"Don't tell me you lost again!" Pogue teased. He slapped Reid on the back. Reid continued to stare at me.

"Congrats!" Caleb shook my hand. I gave him a small smile. Then, Sarah and Kate attacked me in a hug.

"Wow, twice in a row!" Sarah whispered in my ear. I giggled. She and Kate began to usher me towards the door to the dorms.

"Hat's off. You're an amazing racer," Reid, surprisingly, complimented. He stuck out his hand to me and I shook it. With that, everyone went their separate ways, off to a good night's sleep.

* * *

**So, Ever has won the challenge! What was Kaia doing there? What will Chase's presence do to Ever? R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25: My Sacrifice

**Sorry this took so long. I've been away. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: My Sacrifice **

_It wasn't a black dark, it was a grey dark. It was only me, me and the mist that swirled on the ground around my feet. I was in a clearing._

_I looked around, hoping that maybe I'd missed some form of life. To my dismay, I did. Standing a few yards away from me was Chase Collins._

'Shit,' _I thought, '_not this again.' _The nightmares hadn't come for a while, why were they starting up again now?_

_"Hello, Ever, glad I can finally get a hold of you again," Chase commented, walking towards me. I gulped and took a step back._

_"Where are you going to go, Ever?" his voice sneered from behind me. I whirled around. He appeared behind me._

_"You see, there's no where for you to go where I won't follow. Now that Jared's little charm is broken, you can't escape me," his eyes turned black and with a wave of his hand, I was lifted from the ground, "So, now that I have your complete and full attention, I'd like to share with you what you are going to do for me."_

_I tried to squirm, but the magic held me there, so I just listened._

_"I won't go into too much detail, yet, considering you will need your rest. You see, I've got a score to settle with the 'Sons of Ipswich', and you're going to help me. For now, all I need you to do, is get and stay close to them, any questions?" _

_My ass I was gonna do anything for him!__ He waited for a reply, so I gave one to him. I spit in his face._

_"Go to hell," I growled. _

_He patiently wiped the spit from his face, all the while mumbling, "Ever, Ever, Ever."_

_His tightened his grip on me. It tightened and tightened, until it felt like he was squeezing the life right out of me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. No way was I going to give him that pleasure. _

_Finally, he let go. I dropped in a heap to the ground._

_"Ever, let me be very clear," he grabbed my hair and pulled back so I'd be forced to look up._

_"This isn't just about your life," he snapped his fingers. The mist began to swirl and a moment later, a figure appeared. I gasped. It was Mason. He was bound and gagged by an invisible force. Magic, my guess._

_"And he's not the only one I can get to," Chase whispered in my ear, "Now, you ARE going to do what I say, or I'll start picking your friends off, one by one, got it?"_

_Mason was frantically shaking his head 'No', but I couldn't risk his safety, or anyone else's. Chase was deadly serious, so, I nodded. Chase chuckled._

_"Good, good, now go back to sleep, Ever," and with that, everything was gone. _

* * *

**Chase is back in Ever's head! What's his plan for her and the Sons? R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26: Circus

**So I'm sorry this took so long. I've been busy with other things but better late than never! Thanks for styaing with me! I hope this suffices for now. Remember, I still don't own anything from the Covenant, just the OCs. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 26: Circus**

I didn't sleep much that night. By the time I managed to somewhat fall into a restful state, someone jumped on my bed.

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" It was Kate. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Come on! The guys are meeting us at the mall for ten! Get up!" She managed to shove me off my bed with a thud.

"Ouch, Kate!" I groaned holding my head. She just smiled sweetly at me and attacked Sarah. I groggily got up to get dressed.

I pulled on a yellow tank top and grey Dolman hoodie with washed skinny jeans and some of Kate's grey knee-high boots. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and slapped on some lip gloss.

Kate was already ready and Sarah wasn't far behind me. The three of us made our ways downstairs to the cars.

"So, yours, or mine?" Kate asked. I was in no shape to drive after last night.

"Um, yours. Mine won't have enough room to fit us and all of our shopping bags," I excused. She smiled at the thought of having a lot of shopping bags. We piled in, Kate driving with Sarah in the passenger's seat while I took the back. We stopped by McDonald's for a quick bite, and then we were off to the mall.

By the time we drove up, the guys' cars were already parked. We walked in and found them sitting on a bench.

"You girls ready?" Pogue asked after greeting Kate.

"Yep!" she replied for all of us. I counted them and realized one of them was missing.

"Hey, where's Reid?" I asked. Tyler chuckled to himself.

"Oh, he's here, don't worry," he answered. I looked at him curiously. At lunch, I found out what he meant.

With bags in hand, the six of us met up for lunch at the food court. As I sat down with my Chinese food, a blond head caught my eye. I turned and noticed Reid with a dark brown head hanging off of him. I smiled to myself. Take that, Garwin!

After we ate, the girls piled into Kate's Sudan to head back to the dorms to get ready. The guys would pick us up at five-thirty to go eat.

We showered then pulled on our clothes. Sarah was wearing and adorable one-shoulder peach dress and white flats. Kate took a more bold approach with a dark purple shimmery dress and black pumps. I myself bought a simple no gray dress with a purple ribbon around it and gray heels.

Just as we were finishing up our makeup, we heard a knock at the door. Kate let out a little squeal and opened it. Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler were standing outside, each wearing a matching collared shirt to their date. I grabbed my cell phone and handbag and approached Tyler.

"You look great!" he mused.

"Thank you," I replied as we made our way downstairs.

"Um, Reid and Reina are riding with us, I hope that's okay," he whispered.

I simple shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." I linked arms with him as he led me to his Hummer. When we got there, Reid and Reina were already waiting. Reid was about to go into the passenger seat when Tyler whispered something to him, and he reluctantly got into the back along with Reina.

I hopped into the front with Tyler and we were on our way. Kate had chosen a little Italian restaurant in town. The food was great. After we were down, we hopped back into the cars and went back to the dance.

A big top tent covered the courtyard. Lights were streamed everywhere. There were carnival games and good food. There was even a Ferris Wheel! That was where Kate and Pogue went first. Sarah and Caleb went to the ring toss. Reid dragged Reina over to the dunk tank and Tyler began to drag me over to the dance floor.

"Tyler!" I pulled back, "What are you doing?"

"Going to dance," he pointed to the floor.

"I can't dance!"

"Well lucky for you, I can!"

At the moment a slow song was playing. Tyler held both my hands and started swaying them like you would a child's. I laughed and dragged him over to the basketball hoops. He managed to win me a big bear. That's pretty much how the whole night went. We played games, laughed, ate food. It really helped to take my mind off of things. However, as I know too well, all good things have to come to an end.

Lights started going off as the six of us swayed on the dance floor. Reid was sitting on one of the tables. Reina must've left him some time during the night. Finally, they made us leave.

We were exiting the courtyard, laughing and joking, when something caught my eye. I turned and saw nothing. I could feel a burning sensation on the back of my neck. Someone was definitely watching me.

"Hey, you okay?" Tyler must've sensed me tense up.

"Um, yeah, fine."

_Yes, perfectly fine._

I stopped in my tracks. Tyler looked at me curiously. That voice in my head was NOT Ozzy! That voice in my head was one Chase Collins.

"Ever?" Now everyone had stopped to look at me.

_Well, get moving_.

I did as the voice told me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, walking passed them. I didn't stop until I was outside of my dorm door. I bid Tyler goodnight. I think he wanted to tell me something, but I had to get away from them, away from everything.

I changed into my pajamas, slipped under the covers, and waited patiently for Kate and Sarah to go to sleep. Once I heard their familiar rhythmic snores, I grabbed the Book of the Damned and made myself comfortable in the bathroom. My mission: how to make another one of those charmed necklace. I was just about done with Chase screwing with my life.

* * *

**So, will Ever find a charm for another necklace? Can she finally free herself from Chase? And will the boys ever find out about this? R&R!**


	27. Chapter 27: Complicated

**Hey guys! I want to thank you for all of the subscriptions, but I liek reviews, too! I won't know how well I'm doing unless ya'll tell me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Complicated**

"Ever," someone shook me ever so slightly. I stirred.

"Ever, it's time to wake up honey," the soothing voice continued. I looked up into Sarah's big blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. I looked around. I was in the bathroom. I must've fallen asleep while I was reading the...Oh no, the book! I immediately sat up and looked around.

"Whoa, whoa," Sarah tried to calm me, "What is it?"

"I, um…" I glanced around, seeing that it wasn't there, "nothing!"

I smiled at her. She looked at me kind of funny, but let it slide. I slipped out of the bathroom and grabbed some clothes. I pulled on an old gray t-shirt, a pair of boyfriend jeans, and slipped on some flip-flops. I grabbed my phone and walked out. I'm sure Sarah didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't care. I needed to make some calls.

Once I was safely outside, I found a nice spot under a tree. I opened my phone and called the first person I thought of, Kaia. I clicked her name then waited one ring…two rings…three rings, finally the other line clicked.

"Oh, Kaia, thank goodness I got a hold of you! We have _got_ to talk!" I said into the phone.

"I couldn't agree more."

I froze. Please no. The acid voice was something I'd only heard in my nightmares.

"Hello, Ever."

I lifted my eyes. Across the field I saw him, Chase. He was holding a phone. He clicked it shut as he walked nearer. I lowered mine from my ear and slowly rose. The moment I got up I turned to run.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked, suddenly appearing in front of me, his eyes black as night. A shiver went down my spine. I personally knew how powerful he could be.

"Now Ever, I need you to listen, and I need you to listen carefully. I have a score to settle with the Sons of Ipswich," he explained. I felt his power hold on me. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Really, and what is that?" I asked sarcastically.

"You see, the Sons have powers like me. Now, we can—"

"Wait, what?" I interrupted. The sons…had powers…like me? No, I must've heard him wrong.

"Do _not_ interrupt me!" he scolded, squeezing his hold on me tighter. I choked a bit.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes, well you see, we ascend to our full power on our eighteen birthdays. While Caleb and Pogue have already ascended, Reid and Tyler have not. Reid's birthday is in two weeks. If you would be so kind as to get close enough to him to lead him where I want him to go, that would be marvelous."

I hadn't really been focusing on what he was saying. The boys had powers? And what was ascending? Would that happen to me?

"Got it?" he asked again. I nodded.

"Good, maybe, if you keep this up, you'll get out of this alive," he smiled bitterly as he disappeared right before my eyes.

I sunk down to the ground, finally rid of Chase's hold on me. I sat there for a while, thinking. Wow, there were other people like me. The _boys_ were like me!

"Ever, EVER!" someone called. I glanced around and saw Kate and Sarah approaching. I slowly got up to meet them.

"Oh my god, Ever! Don't do that to us?" Kate hugged me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Just leave like that! I had no idea what was going on with you!" Sarah fussed. I was about to make up something when I noticed four approaching figures in the distance.

"Um, guys," I pointed. They both turned. I could tell that they weren't ready to drop the subject, but the three of us reluctantly walked to meet them.

"How ya doin' ladies?" Reid flirted. I glanced up at him, but it was Caleb who really caught my eye. He was looking around like something was wrong. I think Sarah asked him what was wrong. He whispered something in her ear. She began to look around, too.

"Um, guys, how about we go to my house for brunch?" Caleb suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as we piled into cars and rode over.

Caleb made pancakes again. After we were done, he suggested we watch a movie. We popped in _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ at Tyler's suggestion, dimmed the lights, and began the movie.

About halfway through I looked around and realized the boys weren't there. I got up to investigate.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kate explained. My movement must've scared her.

"Bathroom," I lied. I walked through the kitchen towards the bathroom, when I picked up on voices. They were coming from Caleb's room. I tiptoed over.

"I'm telling you, I felt something today that I haven't felt since the week of my birthday." It was Caleb.

"You killed him though, Caleb," Pogue explained. Killed who?

"We never found a body!" Caleb whispered back.

"You really think he could be back?" Tyler asked, clearly nervous.

"Yes," Caleb answered after a while. The boys were silent for a moment.

"He's after me this time, isn't he," this time it was Reid talking, "Chase is back for more power, and I'm next to ascend."

I felt myself shiver. How could they know all this? Had they met with Chase before? Hearing movement in the room, I decided it was time for me to leave. I walked back into the den, sat back down in my spot, and watched the movie. Unfortunately, the movie was not my focus. My focus was trying to sort all of this new information out in my head. Why did things have to be so complicated?

* * *

**What will Ever do with this newfound information about our favorite Sons? Will she demand answers? Will she tell them her secret? Why did things have to be so complicated? R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28: I'm In

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews and subscriptions! They are much appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: I'm In **

The next day drug by slowly. Every class seemed to take an eternity, and I just couldn't focus. My mind was too busy with everything else. It took the teacher three times to call my name and Kate to tap me to get me to answer a question. Finally lunch came. I grabbed my food and joined my friends. My mind continued to wander as I took unnecessary interest in my sandwich.

"EVER!" someone shouted. I looked up.

"What?" I asked dazed.

"Girl what is wrong with you?" Kate asked. I just shrugged.

"Seriously, Ever, you seem way out of it," Sarah agreed. I was about to make up something when the boys noisily plopped down beside us.

"Reid, what are we doing for your birthday, man?" Pogue asked, slinging his arm around Kate. Reid just shrugged.

"I haven't really thought about it that much, especially," he stopped. I realized how quiet the table had gotten. Everyone held their breath, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Especially since my parents talked about taking me somewhere," he finished. I rolled my eyes. That was _not_ what he was going to say.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked. I was glad to have the attention diverted from me.

"Don't know yet," Reid answered. I heard a chuckle in the back of my head. I froze. How could Chase keep doing this?

Suddenly I'd lost my appetite. I put my sandwich down and rose from the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sarah questioned. I was just about to answer when Chase's voice rang through my head.

_Sit down_. He commanded.

_No_. She thought back before answering Sarah.

"I have a headache," which for the first time in a long time was not a lie.

_I'll give you a headache_. Chase sneered. All of a sudden my head felt like it was splitting open. I shut my eyes and held my head.

_What do you want._ I thought.

_Sit down_. He seethed. I looked back at the table. I couldn't do this to them. I couldn't let Chase near them. So, thinking a few colorful words just for Chase, I whirled around and left the cafeteria.

_Alright, if that's how you want to play_, was the last thing I heard before I was plunged into darkness.

"What happened?" someone whispered.

"I don't know, she just, like fell."

Oh please, five more minutes _please!_ I stirred a bit to find another comfortable position.

"Hey, I think she's waking up!"

"Ever," a pleasant voice cooed. I opened one eye. Blurry figures were standing over me. I opened the other.

Finally, everything came into focus. Sarah and Kate were both standing over me. I went to sit up but the room started spinning so I lay back down.

"Hey hon. How are you doing?" Kate stroked my hair. I let out a groan. She giggled.

"What happened? Where am I?" I managed to get out.

"You passed out. You're in the nurse's office," Sarah explained. I tried to remember what exactly happened. Oh yeah, Chase.

I tried to sit up again, this time Sarah and Kate helped me. The room managed to stay in place.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?" the nurse walked in. I smiled. She walked over and checked me out. After writing some stuff done, she dismissed me to my dorm. Sarah and Kate ever so kindly missed class to stay with me. We ate and watched movies

I heard the final bell ring in the distance. A few minutes later, a knock came at the door. Kate answered it and in walked the Sons.

"How ya' feeling, Ever?" Reid asked, plopping down next to me on my bed.

"Um, fine Reid," I pushed him off. He landed on the floor with a thud followed by a fit of laughing. The boys stayed for a while. After watching _The Dark Knight_, Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate decided they wanted to go to Nicky's.

"You three coming?" Pogue asked us.

"No, I think I'm just gonna stay right here," I answered.

"I gotta get home, family dinner tonight," Tyler answered. All the boys let out a nod of understanding.

"Reid?" Pogue addressed the blond. He looked at me, then back at Pogue.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here with Ever," he answered. My mouth fell open. I would've protested, but I couldn't find my voice. Why would Reid want to babysit me?

Everyone looked at us curiously. I didn't blame them. All Reid did was smirk at me.

"You okay with that, Ever?" Sarah asked. I wanted to answer, but Reid answered for me.

"Of course it is! You kids go have fun!" Reid began ushering everyone out the door. I just sat and watched.

"Okay, but, call us if you need us, Ever!" Kate called before being unceremoniously thrown out of the dorm. Reid turned back to me. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What?" he shrugged.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. You like Chinese?" he said, pulling out his phone.

"Um, yeah," I answered, a little taken by the quick change of subject. Reid put our order in then came back to sit by me.

"So," he began, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what _you_ are going to do, but _I'm_ going to watch a movie."

"Wait," he grabbed my hand so I could get to the remote. I looked back at him.

"Before _we_ do that, I wanna talk to you."

"Okay, well what do you want to talk to me about?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked. I scoffed.

"No really, I want to know why you are really here halfway through senior year," he defended.

"Family problems," I answered and left it at that.

"Okay, so how to you like it here?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is this really what you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"No," he answered, "I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Why?"

"I pride myself on being able to read people…especially girls."

"Oh really," I snorted.

"But that's the thing…I just can't figure you out." I felt him staring at me. I met his blue eyes. They were a really pretty blue, like cerulean. It was really hard to ignore the tension, and it made me feel uncomfortable, in a good way. I think he was about to say something, but at that moment, a knock came at the door. I tore my gaze away as Reid got up and opened it. It was the Chinese.

Reid paid him and rejoined me. He handed me a box of rice and chopsticks.

"They deliver to the dorms?" I asked incredulously.

"You just have to know the right people," he smiled. I smiled back as we settled in and put on _Law Abiding Citizen_.

I'm sure the movie was really good. I'd been wanting to see it for a long time, but it was so hard to focus with Reid sitting beside me. We weren't touching; just feeling him next to me was enough. Why did I feel this way? Reid was an annoying, egotistic brat. He was full of himself. And yet, here we were…here I was, unable to focus on the movie or eat because butterflies had taken over my stomach.

I'd never felt like this around another guy. No guy had ever gotten me this frazzled. About halfway through the movie, I felt him slip his arm around me. Perfect, just what I needed. But I didn't feel uncomfortable sitting this close to him. Something about it all felt right. I couldn't help but smile.

Then, of course, it had to get ruined.

_Well, well, well, glad to see you've decided to listen to me_.

No matter how many times Chase may appear in my head, I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I went rigid. Reid looked at me.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Ever," Reid was still looking at me, "You know there's this band that plays in the park every Friday. We like to go out there every once and a while."

I glanced at him, waiting for him to finish.

"And I was wondering if you might want to go with me?" he asked shyly. I smirked. Just as I was about to say yes, I remembered, Chase.

_Say yes_.

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say yes so badly.

_I know you want to, Ever, if not for me, for you._

"Everyone else is going," Reid commented. Well, I'd probably end up going then for sure.

"Okay," I answered. A grin broke out on his face. Any other time, I would've been just as excited as he was. I couldn't help but think if I was making a big mistake with this. In the back of my head, I heard the echo of low chuckling.

* * *

**Has Ever made a mistake by joining Reid at the concert? What does Chase have planned for them? And what are these sudden feelings between Reid and Ever? R&R!**


	29. Chapter 29: You and Me

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while! I've had kind of a block. This is kind of a filler chapter, but I've been waiting to write it since I've started the story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: You and Me**

Reid and I continued to watch the movie in silence. Chase had left my head for the time being. Just as the credits began to roll, the door opened and Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Pogue came filing in. They were laughing at something, but stopped when they saw us. Everyone was silent. Finally, Reid got up.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. Thanks for the lovely evening," he gave me an over-exaggerated bow. I giggled.

"Yeah, thanks. It was fun," I replied as he left with Caleb and Pogue, after they gave each of their girls a goodnight kiss, of course! The moment the door closed, I was bombarded with questions.

"O-M-G! What happened?" Kate shrieked.

"What did you two do?" Sarah went right along.

"Did anything happen?"

"Does he like you?"

"What went on?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I rose my hands up to shield me from any other questions they had.

"We just ordered food and watched a movie," I explained. Kate's disappointment was obvious.

"Oh," Sarah mumbled.

"And…" I got their attention, "He asked me to go to the concert with him in the park on Friday!"

Kate squealed. Sarah squealed. I squealed. The three of us were jumping on my bed like little girls. I was happy and so were they. I was actually excited…until I remembered about Chase. What would he plan to do there?

"Oh, Ever, I'm so happy for you!" Sarah hugged me. I chuckled. After our little celebration, we settled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I was up early. I showered and pulled on my uniform. Then, I spent some time on my phone before heading to class with Kate and Sarah. Once we got there, I was about to take my usual seat by Kate and Sarah when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to face Reid.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, um I was wondering if you'd wanna sit by me," he was looking at his feet.

"Sure," I replied. I turned to tell Kate and Sarah, but they'd already heard.

"Oh please, just go!" Kate whispered, pushing me towards Reid with Sarah nodding behind her. I took my place beside him and that was where I stayed all week.

Friday afternoon, Kate and Sarah made me skip my last class to go shopping. We each bought a new pair of jeans. I bought a sequined hunter green tank top and military jacket. Sarah bought a gray floral tank while Kate bought a black and white striped tee. I must say that we looked quite 'rockerish.'

The guys picked us up at six. We ate a quick bite at the diner before heading to the concert. The park had a huge concert stage set up. People had spread out picnic blankets to sleep on. There were candy, pretzel, and drink booths in case people got hungry.

The guys began to spread out blankets under a tree. Once they were done, the three girls sat.

"You girls need anything to drink?" Caleb asked us.

"Um I'd like a Sprite," Sarah answered.

"Dr. Pepper!" Kate called.

"Yeah, I want a Coke, please," I decided. Caleb nodded and dragged Pogue with him to go get them.

Reid took his place beside me. I was expecting an awkward sensation to overcome me, but nothing came. It actually felt…right, being beside him. For the first time, I felt like I was home.

Caleb and Pogue returned a few minutes later with our drinks. Caleb handed me mine and I took a sip. Just as they settled down, the concert began.

It was really cool! It was a nobody band, but they knew songs from _everyone_. People actually went up and started suggesting songs. As the night went on, the songs began to get slower and slower. Eventually, guys began to lead girls onto the dance floor. Caleb and Sarah and Pogue and Kate were a pair of those…leaving me, Reid, and Tyler.

Just as I was beginning to feel awkward, Tyler spoke up.

"So, I think I'm going to go ask that lovely girl over there to dance," he excused but not before winking at me. I blushed. He knew…Reid must've told him something. Reid and I sat for a little longer. Finally, he rose from the blanket and offered me his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

I smiled, placing my hand in his.

"Yes, you may," I replied as he led me onto the floor, well the grass more of. Just as he slipped his arms around my waist, the band started to play _You and Me_ by Lifehouse. At first, we just swayed to the music. After a while, however, Reid took my right hand off of his shoulder, and began leading my through some dance steps. Taken by surprise, I stumbled at first.

"Reid," I choked out, looking into his eyes. He looked down at me, but never stopped twirling and spinning me.

"People are staring," I mumbled, a little self-conscious of my lack of rhythm. He looked around, then back at me.

"Staring at what?" he asked innocently.

"Us," I replied, glancing around. He smiled as he twirled then pulled me back to him.

"Well, then, how about we give them something to really stare at," he whispered mischievously. Before I could ask what he meant, he leaned down and kissed me.

At that moment, I felt bliss, pure and utter happiness. This was where I belonged. Right here with Reid. This was home.

He pulled away and we began just swaying again. Even though we'd stopped the twirling, my world felt like it was still spinning. But it was a good kind of spinning…a good kind of high.

I don't remember the rest of the night. I just remember feeling bliss and happiness. Everything that I'd been worrying about just melted away. And as I lay my head down to sleep that night, I felt ready for anything my nightmares had in store for me. Not even Chase Collins was going to ruin this for me.

* * *

**So, Ever and Reid are together! What does this mean for them? And what will Chase have to say about it? R&R!**


End file.
